Eyes Wide Shut
by savageserenity
Summary: (Im with You)Rikku is in a deep state of depression. Tidus is getting married to Yuna and Yuna's cheating on him.tikku It's Angst,Drama and a pinch of Romance FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. In The Rain

Give Unto Me  
  
Disclaimer:No,contrary to my insanity-drived belief...I don't own Final Fantasy 10.  
  
Rating:PG-13  
  
Summery:Rikku is in a deep state of depression. Tidus is getting married to Yuna and Yuna's cheating on him.*tikku*  
  
Note:For all of you Yuna fans,ya might wanna turn away cuz this is going to have some serious Yuna OOC-ness,cuz I don't like her,I mean,come on no one is THAT nice.  
  
Oh and yes,It IS slightly based on the song Give Unto Me by Evanescence.  
  
Time line:4 years after sins defeat- A/U cuz Tidus didn't die.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The rain poured on her body. Soaking every inch of her,the rain was freezing,bruising and brutal,but she didn't care.  
  
She hugged her arms to her,tears streaming down her face,a couple drops of the salty depression slipped between her lips.  
  
"happy birthday to me,happy birthday to me..."She sung quietly,the words drowned out by the pounding of the rain. She began choking on her tears as they came as hard as the rain. It was her 19th birthday and no one had given her so much as a side-ward glance. Everyone was to busy praising and congratulating Yuna...as she announced her engagement to Tidus.  
  
Tidus..."heh"Rikku chuckled dryly and soundlessly as she thought of him. He had trusted her with all of his secrets,all of his dark,dark secrets because he had no one else to tell and because she told him she was 'strong' enough to handle them. She wasn't strong. She wasn't brave,and lately she wasn't even happy. She was a scared little girl,standing in the rain,on her birthday because no one else cared.  
  
Thunder crashed and she didn't even flinch. She now welcomed Lightning,it was there one second,lighting up the sky,and gone as quickly as it had come,but it left a rumble so loud,it wasn't easily forgotten.  
  
The ocean before her was black and cold. The waves crashed upon the shore,tossing the sand as it pulled back in. She let her arms fall limp to her side and the rain ran down,falling from her finger tips and down her legs,but she didn't even notice as the cold sorrow soaked her boots. Her blond hair clung to her face,dark golden from being soaked. Her eyes were no longer the light,friendly green but and empty emerald. She was so pale,she had really stopped eating and she barley got any sleep. Small,yet dark circles rung around her eyes,but no one looked at her long enough to notice she was sick,maybe not physically,yet,but mentally she was dieing,killing herself slowly. Gone was the cheerful,hyper,young Al Bhed and in her place was a sulking,dieing,sick,weak,depressed,quiet little girl. She didn't even putting her hair up anymore,it fell in her face all the time,like a curtain,shielding her from the ignorance of the world,but not even that protected her heart.  
  
She felt like she was standing in a crowded room,screaming at the top of her lungs,but no one even acknowledged her existence. By the way people were acting toward her she probably could,She wanted to when Yuna announced she was going to be wed,everyone was so happy celebrating no one noticed the 'innocent' x-summoner give a side-ways smile to the dark haired man a few chairs away from her,but Rikku noticed. Rikku knew that Yuna was not innocent,or loyal for the matter. Tidus would bend over back-wards all the time for Yuna,and she would sleep with another man. Secretly of course,but still cheating on him nonetheless. Did Tidus know? Of course not,and it killed Rikku. He was so nice,so sweet,so understanding...yet so torn up inside. He told Rikku things that she would have never guessed he went through. Things that haunted her in her sleep,things that drove her depression...all because she wanted to win him over,but all he could see was Yuna.  
  
Very slowly Rikku took steps up to the crashing waves. She marked were it would crash,and while the wave withdrew she stood there,arms opened wide,ready for the large black wall that had formed in front of her. She tilted her head up and closed her eyes,and waited for impact.  
  
It crashed on her like a warm blanket,it was so warm compared to the ice rain that had be marring her skin for the past hour and a half. As the wave withdrew,she put her arms back to her sides and walked back up to the dock,walking slowly home,feeling the rain one last time as she walked to the large house that Cid,Yuna,Tidus,Brother and Rikku were staying at.  
  
~(*)~  
  
When she walked in,the warm air hit her like a blast,making her take a step back in surprise. She felt her numb fingers for the first time in almost a half an hour. Yuna was bustling around,and stopped when she saw the bone-soaked girl in front of her.  
  
"Rikku!" She called,"today is a very important day"  
  
Rikku couldn't believe her ears,'they remembered 'she thought,a smile flashed on her face,but left just as quickly when Yuna added,"I make my address today,Why are you soaked get dry now or you will have to walk to the stadium!Rikku,that's just like you,trying to make me wait..."Yuna continued to scold her cousin but Rikku had blocked her out at 'my address today',Rikku blocked Yuna out alot,actually,she blocked everyone out. If they were going to block her,she would block them,really the only time she got recognition was when Yuna was scolding her or when Tidus..."...You got MUD ON THE FLOOR!!"Yuna cried,slapping her hands to her cheek."Rikku,you know for a FACT that after my address some VERY important people are going to be here."Rikku humored her cousin and looked at the tracks she made,and indeed,sand,dirt and water caked the floor were she had walked across.  
  
"You will clean that up!People will think we live in a pig stye!"Rikku rolled her eyes,she was still dripping water over the floor,soaking the carpet about a foot out all ways,making a large,wet circle.  
  
"Do you even listen to me? Your such a moron,to stupid for your own good,obviously couldn't tell you were being soaked from the rain to come in!I can't even believe were related!"She stomped her foot and marched up the stairs to get ready for her address. The words sunk into Rikku,locking themselves in the box were she kept all of the verbal abuse from Yuna,which was getting pretty full.  
  
Tidus had just come down the stairs,"Hey Rikku,wow,you look soaked,what happened?"He asked,not a hint of concern in his voice,only happiness...it was the only emotion he showed now that him and Yuna were engaged.  
  
Rikku didn't look at him,instead she slopped by him,her boots shaking the china on the fireplace frame as she walked,she wanted to let Yuna know she didn't give a damn about her and her 'important people' and she sure as hell wouldn't clean up the carpet.  
  
Instead the soaked albhed marched up the stairs,making large,sandy,wet,muddy footprints. She went into her room and slammed the door shut. She kicked off her boots at the door so it wouldn't get her carpet dirty and she walked over to the large,gold trimmed mirror at her wet self. She chuckled wryly at her appearance,her eyeliner had run,her hair had become dark and dirty with sand and bits of debree blown by the wind. Her skin was pale and cold bumps ran from her toes to her shoulders.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Short First Chapter,why yes it is,but please review! I have a nice little plot worked out for it but I can't get it up unless I know people are reading my fic...PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
I promise the next chapter will be longer.  
  
-Life may have no meaning. Or even worse, it may have a meaning of which I disapprove.-  
  
Silver Serenity 


	2. Mud Slinging

Disclaimer:FFX is not my own...why must I keep reminding myself?  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed:  
  
RdawgX  
  
keebler-elmo  
  
Lauren  
  
Shabaman  
  
Nariel Ancalime  
  
Cyber Phoenix  
  
ignorantly grinning  
  
and Mark  
  
Thank you so much you guys.I'm glad you liked the first chapter...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rikku didn't even bother drying up for the grand address.She just put on some dry socks,that were instantly soaked the second she placed her wet boots on.She tucked her blond hair behind her ears,she personally liked it down better then when it was up.  
  
She sat in the chocobo drawn cart silently as they road to the Main Stadium,They got there a half an hour early so that Yuna could prepare for the speech.  
  
The stadium was oval shaped and was huge.The walls outside looked as if it was made of marble.In the center was a large blue jewel,it looked soaked from Rikku's point of view,she could see droplets still formed on top of it.Everyone else went inside to find a seat,Rikku however leaned up against the wall outside.The rain had left,but the dark clouds lingered,puddles roamed the ground.Rikku was lost inside her head,so she didn't notice a man walk in front of her until he waved his hand in front of her face.  
  
She was snapped back into reality and stared at her waker.He had long brown hair that was pulled back into a pony tail,his eyes were bright blue and he was wearing baggy pants and a shirt.He looked so familiar but Rikku just couldn't place him at the moment,so instead she quirked an eyebrow,"Can I help you?"She asked rudely.  
  
The man smirked,"Well what's a nice thing like you doin' out here?"He asked.  
  
She rolled her eyes,another jerk.Instead she simply said,"Rejecting jerks like you" and she turned to walk away and she shrieked when she felt his hand cup her butt,she turned to punch him but he was gone.She was furious,she felt used and violated.  
  
It was a while before she walked back in,Yuna was making nice with some of the important people.Rikku caught up with her Dad,Brother and Tidus and stood as Yuna walked over to them.  
  
"Uncle Cid,Brother,Tidus...this is Resku,a very important representative"She stepped aside,reveling..."YOU!"Rikku screamed.  
  
It was the man who slapped her butt.He was standing next to Yuna and now she remembered why he looked so familiar...It was the man Yuna was sleeping with!  
  
Without a second thought Rikku dove for him,ready to tear his throat out and hit him over the head with it,but she felt the others hold her back.  
  
Rikku had to give him credit,he was a good actor.He looked all shocked and surprised at her and then he said,  
  
"Yuna,your cousin is very different from yourself,are you sure she's emotionally stable?"If Rikku didn't want to kill him before,she really did now,but she was dragged away by Cid and Brother.  
  
"Fryd ryc kudduh ehdu oui Rikku?"Brother asked.[What has gotten into you Rikku?]  
  
"Dra kio muugat yd sa vihho"She said,whipping her arm from their grasps.[The guy looked at me funny]  
  
She grumbled and stalked off to go be alone...  
  
~(-)~  
  
She could only stand to be in that stadium,with Yuna's mindless droning for three minutes before she got up and left.She took the cart that brought them here and went back home,she needed her music.By the time she got to the front door it was drizzling again,Rikku saw a small puddle right next to the steps so,acting on a childish impulse she jumped into the murky water,making sure her shoes were covered thickly in the mud at the bottom.  
  
She opened the door and jumped onto the peach carpet,mud splattering every were.Before they left,Rikku refused to clean up the sandy mess she made earlier but Yuna started crying,saying how she cleans and cleans and cleans but never got any respect so Cid made Rikku clean it up,even though Yuna hardly picks up her own dishes let alone clean the house...that was Rikku's current job.  
  
Yuna and her 'important' men were going to be here in a little than a half an hour.She made sure she smeared the muddy tracks all over the carpet,stood on top of the couch and coffee table.When she was done she took a muddy step back to admire her work.It looked like an animal rampaged through it.The couch was almost unrecognizable,the carpet had large mud smears,the coffee table was splattered with mud and Rikku had even turned some of the pictures on the wall sideways.  
  
"There ya go Yunie,all clean"Rikku mumbled happily and walked up to her room.  
  
Rikku lied on her bed,her hands behind her head,and her shoes on the door.Rikku's room was the smallest of the house,but it was still nice.She didn't have that much stuff anyway,so she really didn't need a big room.Her carpet was emerald green,Rikku's favorite color.The walls were a dark midnight blue.Rikku liked dark colors,of course,that could because they related to her the most.  
  
Her closet was small,but she usually just kept her cloths in her drawer,so she didn't need it except for her shoes...excuse me boots.  
  
She even had a bathroom of her own,attached right to her room.She sighed and got up and grabbed her muddy boots and headed into her bathroom...she needed to clean the evidence.  
  
So fifteen minutes and alot of scrubbing later Rikku had her boots sparkling clean,they looked brand new almost.  
  
Rikku got a warm,wet rag and kneeled at where her boots use to sit,a muddy spot on her green carpet by her door.She got scrubbing,it was amazing at how hard it was to get mud off of fabric.Rikku was numbly aware that she would probably have to spend hours cleaning up her little fun downstairs...but if she caught Yuna and her guests faces when they see it,it would all be worth while.  
  
Rikku's bedroom window was right above the front door,so she would be well aware of when Yuna's carriage pull's up.Rikku stopped scrubbing and looked at her blue clock on her bedside table.Yuna should be home any time now.  
  
Rikku placed her clean boots on the now spotless carpet and went ot her window.  
  
She didn't have to wait long before she saw the large vehicle pull up.Rikku carefully opened her bedroom door and carefully made her way to the third to top step,from here she could see the front door perfectly.Rikku herd the jingle of keys and the door slowly open.  
  
"RIKKU!"  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know,you wanna see what happens to our favorite mud slinger,well,you'll just have to wait.  
  
Please Review. 


	3. Crimson Waters

I'm With You  
  
Disclaimer:nope,don't ask...I haven't taken over square soft...as of yet.So Rikku and everyone else don't belong to me.  
  
Authors Note:I know Tidus hasn't been a main character yet,I just wanted you to get into Rikku's mind before I added her conflict with her 'struggling' friendship with Tidus.  
  
OH MY GOODNESS!!! YOU LOVE ME,YOU REALLY LOVE ME! lol,  
  
Wow,I am very happy that all of you responded to my little fic.Hey if you like my work why not check out my other FFX works I have *hint hint* Broken Tear's [*Tikku*] plot has begun to unravel if your interested.  
  
THANK YOU to all of my reviewers to CHAPTER 2.  
  
Cyber Phoenix   
  
Callik  
  
RdawgX  
  
ignorantly grinning  
  
Be Lovin-NW330  
  
and Cryptic Dragon  
  
I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rikku was now relaxing on her bed.Her hands behind her head and her heavy rock/goth music was on the low 7 volume as she listened to the hustle downstairs.  
  
Rikku smiled as she remembered what happened.Yuna's face turned blood red with anger and embarrassment,Luckily she didn't see her at the top stairs until she made a dash for her room,and she thanked they high heavens that she left her bedroom door open or she might not be alive right now.Yuna had to quickly amend her house,saying that her 'mentally challenged younger cousin obviously had some fun in the mud',which blew over of course,she rescheduled the meeting with her Important people and Resku for another date...and not at her house,some office or something like that,Rikku wasn't really eavesdropping on the details.  
  
She did get in trouble for her fun though.Her father scolded her something nasty,she knew her father could curse with the rest of them,but some of the words that came out of his mouth shocked even her.She didn't have to clean up her mess because Brother volunteered to try out his new invention on the mud splattered living room,he had been in his basement room for hours on end working hard on his new machina things for the house.Cid had said she was grounded 'untill she was older than him',she acted like it was the worst thing in the world and she kicked and fussed on the outside,but like little Resku she too was a good actress when she wanted to be,for on the inside she felt like she got the better end of the deal.Like hell they could tell her when she could and couldn't leave her room,she was 19 now,well old enough to be on her own...sometimes she wondered why she stayed.She originally stayed to keep an eye on Tidus and be there for him,but she was another face to him,not his precious Yuna,so now she raked her mind for a reason why she stayed there.Why didn't she just leave? Legally they couldn't do anything about it except exile her from their property,but if she did leave,hell would freeze over before she came back.  
  
She sighed and got up,she was tired of listening to the explosions from Brothers new machina and wanted to do something.She opened up her window...all of the rain and it's clouds were gone and it was extremely warm,night had come,but the large moon was out so it was farely bright.She would show them how much she carried about her 'punishment'.She grabbed her boots and slid them on and went back to her open window.The roof was at an angle from her window so she climbed out.She balanced herself out and slid slowly down the smooth tiles and made a jump onto the electrical wire,her boots sliding down the wet cable easily...it was exactly what She,Tidus and the rest of the gang did when they went to crash Seymour and Yuna's wedding...she liked it back then,Yuna was actually nice and true and they were friends.Yuna actually didn't start being a bitch until she received true power.She jumped off of the cable and landed without a sound onto the ground,she smiled,ha! take that punishment!  
  
She walked down the street and breathed in the warm air,this was just what she needed,a night away from all the things and people that stressed her out.She was constantly worked,all the time,never given a break...not one person had said Happy Birthday to her today...she got yelled at,grounded,harassed,ignored,insulted...but not a present,a Happy Birthday wish...not even a damn cake! Even though she really didn't like cake...she rarely ate it,now ice cream...she was pulled from her thoughts by the lights of the city.She hadn't realized just how far she had walked.She was now in Luca,the lights from the night time clubs were shining brightly on her young,pale face and she smiled.  
  
She saw one of her favorite clubs,'Crimson Waters',she rarely ever went out,but when she did she always went here.The building of CW itself was pretty tall.The walls were made of black stone and the door was a red mahogany.There was a large red holographic sigh that red 'Crimson Waters' over the main entrance and a bouncer out front.She walked up to it and right pass the bouncer,who didn't even glance at her.  
  
She walked over to the bar and immediately sat down.The bar itself was loud,with pumping rock music,and bright strobe lights and the four corners of the ceiling and about six red spotlights that moved randomly across the dance floor.This place was usually packed,people dancing,having a good time.The bartender asked her what she wanted and she ordered a beer,sure she wasn't old enough to drink,but he didn't know that.He didn't ask questions,but when he returned he gave her a light beer,but she didn't complain.  
  
A man about her age with spiked blond hair and deep brown eyes walked over to her.He was wearing a blitz ball uniform,but she didn't recognize the symbol on his shirt,but then again she didn't get a really good look at it.  
  
Her back was turned to him and he wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered into her ear,"Come dance with me baby"He pleaded softly.She didn't even know this guy!! She removed his arms from her waist and turned to face him,and simply mouthed 'leave me alone' and turned back to the bar.This wasn't enough for the guy though because he grabbed her arm and spun her,making her face him."Dance with me"He said,a bit firmer,but she shook her head and said loudly,over the booming music,"NO!"She tried to get out of his grip but he didn't let go,instead he tried to drag her onto the dance floor.  
  
He pulled her roughly and she tripped and fell,but he caught her and gripped her tighter.She finally got fed up,this guy obviously didn't know who she was or what she had been up against.She cracked her wrist,causing her concealed weapon to be reveled,her beloved Ninja Claw gleamed brightly on her arm.It was her favorite weapon,even over her God Hand...which was destroyed when she killed that possessed Aeon with it.Her Ninja Claw was of silver medal,it hooked over her knuckle making very deadly claws,and it was attached to her arm by thick,brown leather straps.  
  
She flipped the guy over her shoulder,placed her knee on his stomach and had her claw to his throat,he gulped nervously as the cold metal grazed his throat.Rikku's hair had fallen infront of her face,and she stared at him with dark green eyes,full of anger and annoyance,people began to stop dancing and looked at them,Rikku was dimly aware that the music had lowered."I said leave me alone,do you know who I am?"She asked and he slowly shook his head,"I am what saved your ass from SIN,I've fought things that scare the monsters in your dreams" she chuckled wryly,"Actually,I live with someone who could scares the monsters in your dreams" she said as Yuna's face popped into her head and she shook it away,getting serious again.  
  
She removed the blade from his throat,got off of his stomach,drank the last of her beer and left the club,leaving him speechless,stunned on the ground.People went back to dancing and the music was loud again by the time she reached the door.The bouncer gave her a dirty look but she just gave him a fake cheery smile and walked down the road.She looked at her watch,1:28am,everyone else should be asleep by now,it was safe to return home.  
  
She walked down the dark road to her house,the large moon shining down on the young al bhed.She was tired,not just physically,but mentally.She was tired of running,tired of being ignored,tired of being the maid,tired of being the stupid one,tired of being the 'best friend who will listen' she was just TIRED.  
  
She stopped and yelled really loud,something she needed to do for a while.When she was done she noticed lights in a near by house came on and some dogs were barking.She smiled and continued her journey home.  
  
[-+-]  
  
When she reached her house she climbed back up the cable,onto the roof and slid into her window.She was now facing her window,she sighed happily and turned to fall onto her bed...but someone was already sitting there...  
  
"I didn't think you were aloud to be out after what you did downstairs Rikku..."  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
MUST READ ALL OF BELOW!!!!!!  
  
A N:Bum bum bum!!! How did you like it,I figured Rikku deserved a night on the town...well,review and tell me what you think,also,If you wanna give me any suggestions on what YOU want to see happen I think I'd like to start voting...let's start now..  
  
Who do you want to be sitting on Rikku's bed?  
  
Yuna or Tidus  
  
How soon do you want the relationship between Rikku and Tidus begin?  
  
Next chapter  
  
A little later  
  
YOUR READING IT,TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!!! 


	4. Thinking

I'm With You  
  
Disclaimer:Nope...I don't own Final Fantasy 10,that would be Squaresoft's masterpiece  
  
Authors Note:Awww,I love all of my reviewers so much,I'm so glad with the responses,it's been like 24 reviews and only 3 chapters! I love it  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed for Chapter 3:  
  
Punkygal  
  
Clifton G. McJames  
  
Cyber Pheonix  
  
Christiyana  
  
Gyakutenno  
  
Callik  
  
Bandit-Gurl42  
  
Xtreme Nuisance  
  
Cryptic Dragon  
  
And all the others that might be left out because they reviewed after I posted this chapter,I still love you!  
  
Another Authors Note:Thank you all for voting,I wasn't sure if many people were going to read the end Authors Note,well,here is the results.....  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Heh heh"Rikku said meekly as she looked at Tidus,who was sitting on her bed,holding in his hand one of her old child hood stuffed animals.  
  
"I just went out for some fresh air"She amended,"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in bed making love to Yuna?"She said the last part a bit to harsh,but she was angry,He ignored her all month,drooling over Yuna and NOW he wants to talk?  
  
"Rikku,you know Yuna and I haven't gone that far,I told her I wanted to wait on our wedding night,so it will be special"Tidus said,looking hurt and shocked.  
  
"I came in here to see if you wanted to talk about something,you seemed a little...off lately"He said,placing her stuffed animal down and looked at her.  
  
"Oh,so you noticed and here I thought you had forgotten who I was"Rikku said sarcastic ly.  
  
"I haven't forgotten who you are Rikku,I remember you are my best friend"  
  
"I'm your best friend am I...look Tidus I don't need to talk I need to be left alone!"  
  
"I don't think you mean that...I mean what you did downstairs...that isn't the Rikku I know,somethings up"Tidus stood up,he wouldn't stop looking at her and it made her a tad un-easy  
  
"Nothing is up! People change Tidus,I can act how I want to act,I'm not 15 anymore,I'm not sweet,or innocent I'm not naive either!"Rikku was begging to raise her voice.  
  
"How come you won't talk to me anymore?"He asked  
  
Rikku couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"Get out!"She told him firmly and pointed to the door,how could he be so insensitive,so rude so...  
  
"Happy Birthday Rikku"He said softly and he walked out,shutting the door behind him.  
  
...sweet.  
  
She felt like crying,she had been complaining about people not paying her any attention,or not remembering but he did...maybe it was her who wasn't paying enough attention to him...maybe she was so wrapped up in pushing everyone out,intending on paying back everyone for pushing her out...that she pushed out the one man she never wanted to let go of.  
  
She went to fall on her bed when she noticed a little box,Tidus must have left it there.  
  
There was a little note attached to it,she picked up the little white box and plucked off the note and it said:  
  
I know you and Yuna haven't been getting along lately,but I wanted to know that no matter what happens between you to,I won't leave you because Yuna did,you will always be my best friend and I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me.I love you Rikku  
  
Happy Birthday  
  
Tidus  
  
A tear slid from her eye,onto the note causing some of the ink to run together.  
  
She wiped away another falling tear and opened the box.  
  
Inside was a large stone cut into the shape of a heart.One half of the stone was made of Emerald,while the other half was sapphire...her favorite color and his favorite color.The heart gem was attached to a pure gold chain,it sparkled in the light of her bedroom lamp.  
  
On the back of the heart she saw something inscribed and she read it softly:  
  
"Rikku and Tidus,together their hearts form one."  
  
It was the prettiest thing she had ever seen.Carefully and full of tears she clipped the necklace around her neck,her hand traveled from the golden latch in the back,down the chain running across her neck to the heart that settled lightly on her chest.  
  
She curled up onto her bed,turning out her lamp the only light left was the soft glow of moon.She gripped the heart softly with one hand and her pillow with the other and cried herself to sleep...  
  
~(--------------------------)~  
  
She woke up the next morning as the warm sun hit her tear stained face.Rikku got up as the light hit her eyelids and she looked down at the pendant in her hand as the night before replayed in her head.She looked at herself in her mirror,her eyeliner had run while she was crying and two,thin streaks of black ran from her eyes.Her hair was a mess,it was all over the place,her picked up her brush and was about to set it two her hair but placed it back down...she would get a shower first.  
  
Luckily no one was in the bathroom when she got there...someone like Tidus,she wasn't sure what she wanted to do with him yet.  
  
She locked the door and turned on the shower head and let the steaming warm water cascade over her bare body.It eased away all of the tense muscles caused from crying and that fight she had at Crimson Waters.The water gently hit her necklace,and she stuck her head under the spray,causing all of the dirt,grim and sand from the beach the night before wash out.She scrubbed the last of the good shampoo,Yuna's good shampoo,into her hair.She was the first one up and she couldn't wait 'till Yuna got into the shower with none of her specially ordered,imported shampoo.See,Yuna was allergic to the stuff in normal shampoo,so if she used it her head would get itchy,and if she used enough of it her hair could begin to fall out.  
  
When she was done and her hair and body were squeaky clean she stepped out of the shower,got dressed and headed downstairs.  
  
The house communicator had some messages on it.Rikku hit 'view all'  
  
The first one was of a man,he looked old and powerful...he wanted Yuna to review some document  
  
The second was Aunt Marge,Rikku's fathers sister,she wanted to know if Rikku wanted to come down for a week...Rikku quickly deleted that one,if her father or Yuna caught wind that Aunt Marge wanted Rikku for a week they would all but be happy to oblige...Aunt Marge had like 50 cats that she loved Rikku to help her take care of...and Rikku hated cats and the bad part was...everyone knew it.  
  
The third one was...Resku.His handsome yet slimy face appeared on the screen...  
  
"Good morning Lady Yuna,when you get this message please call me back on your communicator...we need to arrange our next...um,meeting" and then he clicked off.Rikku also deleted that one,with disgust...she was so angry at Yuna for her affair,how could some one deliberately sleep with a man when she had the ring of another's on her finger?  
  
Rikku placed the communicator on the stand and went into the kitchen...the dishes were piled high.  
  
She turned on her headphones,placed them on her ears and began to soak the dishes,if she didn't clean them by the time everyone else got up she would get in even more trouble.  
  
As her music blared in her ears Rikku's gaze fell on the calender.Her eyes scrolled down to todays date and she could have yelled,today was Yuna's big party...it was going to be held at the Great Hall in towns square,hoe could she have forgot.  
  
She was being forced to go there with the rest of the party who defeated sin...for today was exactly four years since they defeated sin.She would be able to see everyone else,she hadn't seen the whole party for almost three years and she was dieing ot meet them....  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know another short chapter but I need you to vote before I go on...  
  
Who out of the Party should Rikku be most attached to (friend wise):  
  
Lulu  
  
Wakka  
  
Kimarhi  
  
Should Rikku:  
  
Avoid Tidus  
  
Apologize to Tidus  
  
Should Rikku tell her feeling to:  
  
The one she is most attached to (Lulu,Wakka or Kimarhi depending on your vote)  
  
Tidus  
  
Should Resku be at the party:  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
Should Rikku tell the person she is attached to that Yuna is having an affair?:  
  
Yes  
  
No  
  
I know alot of questions,but the next chapter is going to be pretty long so I need you to tell me what you want to happen 


	5. In The End

I'm With You  
  
{In The End}  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own anything  
  
Thank you all who reviewed,I am SO SO SO happy with all of the responses with this story and thanks to alot of hard thinking,your suggestions and sad music I now know what I want to end the story with!!!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Belsidate  
  
Clifton G. McJames  
  
phrozen-heart  
  
RdawgX  
  
Callik  
  
Kati Dincht aka MiNi SoRcErEsS  
  
Xtreme Nuisance  
  
KiLlEr SaFtY PiN  
  
Bandit-Gurl42  
  
acrazylinkinpink  
  
keebler-elmo  
  
Cyber Pheonix  
  
angels kissx  
  
Deathlordofdoom  
  
punkygal  
  
Cryptic Dragon  
  
and all of the people who reviewed for the 4th chapter after I posted this!  
  
WOW! what alot of people...I feel loved *hugs all of people above*  
  
AND A SPECIAL NOTE TO:Belsidat;  
  
OMG,thank you so much for your review,the idea you had about Resku and Tidus having a friendly conversation was brilliant,expect to see it ahead,Sorry I can't use your Idea about Kimarhi thou,that does make since,but I want to readers to feel that Rikku trusts the person she is attached to with anything,Thanks again luv!  
  
Now for chapter 5  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rikku finished the dishes quickly,she had some other chores to do...like mend the tank in her fathers vehicle.  
  
The only reason she didn't mouth off or refuse was because she was afraid she would be denied the chance to go to the party,and for once she REALLY did want to go to one of Yuna's stupid party's!  
  
"RIKKU!!!" Yuna's voice came from upstairs just as Rikku had opened the door to the garage...Yuna must have tried to wash her hair....  
  
All day Rikku made a big deal out of going because if Yuna found out that she really did want to go then she would be staying home all night.  
  
"It is suppose to storm very bad tonight so the festive's will be moved inside" Rikku herd Yuna tell one of the planners over the communicator as she towel dried her hair.  
  
Rikku went back to wrenching the bolts of her machina bike.She was kind of glad it was going to rain again,she enjoyed the rain on the windowsill much more than she liked the sunshine through the curtains.  
  
Rikku ran a hand through her hair and it fell in front of her face,she could smell the shampoo and it soothed her so she kept it in front of her face.  
  
When she was done with her bike she washed her oil soaked hands.  
  
She still had a bit left under her finger nail's but she wasn't worried about it,She hadn't run into Tidus all day...to tell the truth she had been avoiding him,busing herself with the bikes just in case he came down...but she hadn't seen him.  
  
"Dad,have you seen Tidus?"Rikku asked,  
  
"What?..Oh,uh...yeah he left early this mourning,you were in the garage,he won't be back until the party"He said and went back to helping Yuna with the attendance list.  
  
'Out? I wonder where he is...he probably did it so he wouldn't have to see me,like I blame him...'She thought to herself.  
  
She decided she should go and look for him,so she went out of the front door,the rain clouds were already in view,she could smell the crisp,pre-rain air.The wind picked up and it chilled her arms but she didn't care.  
  
She walked around the block and around the south part of the city for almost two hours but Tidus was no where to be found and it frustrated Rikku.She walked down to the ocean,her only true friend for the past couple years.The water was being tossed by the wind,stirring up potential waves.  
  
She grabbed her hair tightly,clutching it and she yelled to the sky.  
  
"Damn Tidus!"She said to the stirring waters,she let go of her hair and slowly paced on the beach," 'Rikku lets talk','Rikku who are you?','Your not the Rikku I know'!"She repeated to the waves in a snobbish voice,"Well I tried finding you,but guess what Tidus! You aren't there!"She kicked the sand and the grains went flying.She let out a frustrated,strong yet tired growl and kicked the sand again.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore,she collapsed on the sand and curled her arms around herself and the tears started to come.She choked and sobbed,all of the pain,misery and loneliness pouring out.Tonights banquet pushed from her mind as her body racked with tears.No one there to comfort her,no one to wipe away her tear,no one to tell her everything would be ok,and the one man who said he would be there to do all of those things ran away from her.  
  
'There I go again'She thought,'being mad at him and then he'll go and do something stupid like being sweet'.  
  
Rikku couldn't tell you when it began to rain,she really couldn't.All she could tell you was one minute she was on the dry sand and the next she was standing in the rain at the ocean mouth.She looked down at her watch and cried out,It was an hour before they left for the banquet.  
  
She said her goodbyes to the ocean and ran full speed to the house.She swung open the door,kicked it shut and raced to her room,she didn't care if the floor was sandy,she would just promise to clean it up later.  
  
When she reached her room she kicked off her shoes and shed her cloths to find new ones.It was the outfit she wore on the pilgrimage,she hadn't seen it for almost 4 years...she decided to hide it,along with the memory's that came with it.She slipped on the orange shirt,green shorts and blue and white boots.She snapped on her brown belt and arm guards.Yuna wanted everyone to dress like they did when they defeated Sin.  
  
She went to her mirror and quickly brushed her hair straight.She got out her band and pulled it up into the bun she had always use to wear.She let the ends spoof out and she grabbed two strands from the back of her neck.She quickly braided each strand and tied it with two pieces of orange cloth.  
  
She looked at her reflection and,aside from the bun and braids being a tad longer because of her hair growing out,and her paler skin...she actually looked like her 15 year old self.She remembered those days,when she was hyper and happy...but even then,despite the mask she put on day after day she still held some burdens...but those burdens had tripled over time and weighed down on her heart,crushing it and pushing her into depression.  
  
She dried away a tear as she herd her father call,"Rikku,were leaving...come now!"She quickly left her room and darted downstairs and out the door her father was holding open for her.  
  
~(---------------------------------------------------)~  
  
They had to get their early so Yuna could help coordinate the decorations.Rikku so far just sat down in one of the chair's with her head down,facing the door so she could see Tidus...and the other person she was itching to see again.Rikku looked down at her watch,it was going to start it 15 minutes.  
  
A few important people,old men with long white beards and long purple,blue or green robes.Rikku once wondered why all of the important men were old.She remembered asking her father and him chuckling,saying "Well now,Rikku.Not all important men are old,why...look at me!" and then Rikku had said,"But papa,you are old".They had laughed about that one for a while...the joke of him being old lingered,Rikku would always call him "Old Man" whenever she wanted to joke with him.But that was in the past,before sin was defeated and Rikku was a happy,loved and warm little girl.Her and her fathers bond had been severed almost completely when Yuna came into the picture,after Sin.  
  
Rikku sighed and propped her head on her arms,she was so anxious for the party to start that all this sitting around had begun to make her tired...she hoped someone would get here soon.She looked down at her watch,14 minutes to go,Rikku sighed very loudly and flopped her head on the table.  
  
~(---)~  
  
About 5 minutes 'till the door swung open and in stepped none other than...Resku.  
  
Rikku watched wide eyed as he walked over to Yuna and they began talking,She looked around and saw,for the first time,no one else was in the room with them...'I wounder where everyone went?'she thought to herself.She slowly and carefully slid under the table and crawled on all fours,there was a line of tables right next to the one Yuna and Resku were talking near.She slowly and carefully crawled on all fours under the tables,careful not to disturb any of the legs,chairs or table cloth.  
  
About 5 tables later she finally herd clearly Yuna and Resku's voices.She lied flat on her stomach under the table and she could see Yuna's black boots and Resku's large brown ones from under the dark purple table cloth.  
  
"Don't Resku...not here,Rikku's right there"She herd Yuna say and Rikku's breath caught in her throat,Damn,they knew she was here."Were is she,I don't see her..."Came Resku's voice,Rikku saw his boots turn to face the table she had been sitting at and she let out the breath she had been holding softly,they didn't see her go under the table...Thank God.  
  
"She must have left..."Yuna's voice trailed off,Resku took a step closer to Yuna,"Resku"Yuna giggled softly,"Someone could see".  
  
"They're all out getting ready"Resku's husky voice replied,"Aww...Resku that tickles...stop"Yuna giggled.Rikku scrunched up her face in disgust,she didn't even want to know what was going on.  
  
"Come one,we need to get ready for the guests"Yuna said and they walked away.Rikku slowly peeked out from under the table to find she was all alone in the room.She sighed and slid out from under the table and picked herself up,"Eww!"She said,cringing at what she just herd..."Gross,I'm never spying on those two again!"She promised herself...but then remembered she never gave up a chance to spy on Yuna and gather black-mailing information.  
  
She went into the corner as people began to file in,and the party began.  
  
It wasn't long before the banquet hall was full of people.Rikku had to stand on her tip-toes to look around...Finally she saw her.  
  
She raced to head of black hair she had seen over the crowd,pushing people out of her way earning many "Ohh","The nerve of her" and "Children these days".  
  
"Lulu!"Rikku called and ran up to the tall woman.She wrapped her arms around her and smiled,"It's been so long!"Rikku exclaimed.Lulu smiled and hugged Rikku back,"Look how tall you've gotten Rikku,your hair is longer too"She picked up one of the braids and examined it before dropping it back onto Rikku's shoulder.  
  
"How have you been?"Rikku asked,smiling,"I've been fine,Wakka and I got married not long ago"Lulu said,showing her the silver band on her long,pale,dark purple polished finger.Rikku held her hand closer to her face and examined the perfect silver band,"Wow,it's beautiful Lulu"Rikku exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks you,so Rikku,is there any guy I should know about?"Lulu asked as they took a seat.'Yeah,Resku that low,down rotten,scumbag!',Rikku smiled "No,not really...I kinda like life alone",She told her simply.  
  
Rikku took a quick glance around,Yuna was talking to some old people with Kimarhi by her side,Cid was talking to some of Albhed,Brother was examining someones machina bit,Wakka was joking around with some of the old Aurochs,Resku was talking to other old guys but glancing at Yuna every other sentence.  
  
Rikku and Lulu spent alot of time catching up,yes,Lulu was the one Rikku was waiting to see.At the beginning of the Pilgrimage,when Rikku first joined Lulu had been a bit cold to her,they were two completely different people,Lulu was calm,quiet and serious while Rikku was wild,crazy and goofy.It wasn't until later that they began to understand each other,they found they had somethings in common and Rikku learned she was able to rely on Lulu,to tell her everything and Lulu never laughed at her,made fun of her or made her feel bad,she was always wise and supportive and always knew what Rikku needed to do.  
  
After sin was defeated Lulu and Wakka went off,They kept in touch for a little bit,but when Rikku started getting depressed she cut herself off from everyone...and Lulu never sent her anything asking what was wrong so Rikku just figured she didn't care or just didn't notice.  
  
"I haven't seen Tidus yet"Rikku said aloud quietly,Lulu looked at her and then scanned the crowd,"Oh,there he is!"Lulu said,pointing over to the right.Rikku's head jerked up and she smiled as she saw Tidus standing there talking...to Resku?  
  
Her smiled quickly faded and she felt her insides twist,she wanted to cry and scream at the same time,but she was also very curious.What kind of game is Resku and Yuna playing?She watched reluctantly as Resku and Tidus were chatting it up like old friends.Lulu watched Rikku's emotions with interest as she watched the albhed watch the men talking.Lulu could sense a change about Rikku's aura when she hugged her,something was different about the young Albhed,that much was for sure,but what,Lulu just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
The talking died down as Yuna took the podium,Just then Wakka slid down next to Lulu,"Hey Baby!"He whispered,slipping next to her,handing her a drink.Lulu took the drink from him,and said in a quiet,slightly annoyed yet monotone voice,"I told you not to call me that".Rikku chuckled at that,she loved the chemistry between the two,it was so wrong it was right.  
  
"Oh,Hey Riks"Wakka said,finally noticing her,she smiled and waved.Wakka had gotten over the whole,Rikku=Albhed thing and they actually began to get along...he became like her big brother almost.  
  
Yuna began talking about the honors of working with such wonderful people and something about the difficulties of destroying Sin,but Rikku stopped listening.  
  
About 15 minutes of Yuna's droning the whole party was called to the stage,"Come on Rikku"Lulu hissed at her,Rikku had fallen asleep but was quickly pulled up by Lulu,so no one noticed,"Thanks"Rikku whispered quickly before they were up on stage.  
  
Everyone clapped as they all bowed or waved or something,except for Kimarhi,who just stood there,looking slightly annoyed with having to be here.  
  
They were aloud to leave the stage and the party went on,the rain had stopped so people were aloud out on the many balconies on the building."Come on,let's go get some fresh air Rikku,I have something for you."Lulu said,leading her to the north balcony.  
  
~(---)~  
  
When they reached it,it was all empty,Lulu closed the doors so they wouldn't be disturbed.The moon shown bright and filled the night with a luster of light.The crashing ocean was below them,it had calmed a bit after the storm,but the waters were still stirred and murky.  
  
Rikku sat down on the bench,that was dry thanks to the large umbrella that covered it,Lulu sat beside her.  
  
She pulled out a medium sized white box and Rikku's first reaction was 'cloths'.  
  
"Happy Birthday Rikku"She said happily,Rikku took the box,eyes wide in aww.  
  
"You remembered?"Rikku asked in disbelief and looked up at Lulu.  
  
Lulu gave a chuckle,"Of course I remembered,how could I not with you complaining 3 years ago about having to track down Sin on your Birthday,you drove us all nuts"She said smiling,Rikku smiled too,as she remembered that day.  
  
It was her birthday and they were hot on Sins trail and she kept on complaining about how she was 16,sweet 16,and she didn't even get a present...So of course to shut her up everyone threw her a surprise party,she didn't get any presents because supply's were limited,but they still had a good time.  
  
Rikku opened up the white box and inside was a small moogle."Ahhh!"Rikku squealed in happiness,"A Moogle!! I've always wanted one"She took it out of the box and hugged it close to her chest and she buried her face in it's head.It had a white,soft body and head,it's eyes were shut and it had a large red nose and a small pink bow between it's ears.It was true,she always loved watching Lulu fight with her moogles and always begged her for one,she knew she didn't have the power to make it move,or do any attacks but it was still very cute,and nice to have.  
  
"I remembered you wanted one,this is the first one I ever had"Lulu told her with a smile,happy she could pass on her prized treasure on to someone who appreciated it.  
  
It almost brought tears to Rikku's eyes,"Lulu"Rikku said sadly...this was it.  
  
"Yes?"Lulu asked her curiously,wounder about the change in attitude to quickly.  
  
"Not everything is alright"Rikku finally told her.  
  
"What do you mean,is someone is trouble or what?"Lulu was becoming very confused.  
  
"I mean,not everything is as they seem...something has been happening...to me and to someone else..."Rikku began meekly.  
  
"Rikku,would you tell me what is going on!"Lulu demanded  
  
Rikku let out a deep breath and burst out crying,"Oh Lulu! Things have been terrible,people have been ignoring me,pushing me out...so I started to push them out,and I've been isolating myself and I just feel that people don't care anymore.I've been getting in trouble for everything little thing,I only go out when it rains or at night.I don't know how I let it get this bad,I just...just,don't feel human anymore,and then when Tidus tried to reach out to me I shoved it in his face and now I think he's avoiding me! I don't know what to do"She buried her face in her hands and began crying.  
  
Lulu had listened to the whole thing intently,and it came as a shock to her.Never had she imagined the hyper,uplifting Albhed to be so full of dark emotion like this...she had experience the same thing when she was her age and she really hadn't warmed up until the pilgrimage.Yet,all of this made sense...at least it explained why Rikku stopped writing.  
  
"Rikku,come here"She said and she gathered the crying girl into her arms,"Don't worry Rikku,everything will be fine,I know everything feels hopeless now,and it probably will feel like that for a while...but your strong,you'll get through it."  
  
"Am I?"Rikku asked,picking her head up,"Am I really that strong...I don't think so,I thought so,but not anymore.I can't handle everything!"Rikku cried.  
  
Lulu sighed and let the girl cry on her shoulder,when she remembered something...  
  
"You said something about,someone else...something happening to someone else."Lulu said,"What is it?"  
  
Rikku sat up and dried the tears from her eyes,she wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Lulu about Yuna cheating or not,would Lulu believe her? She had known Yuna longer,who's side would Lulu take?  
  
"I...uh...that is to say..."Rikku tried to find words to start out...  
  
Lulu said nothing,just waited for her to start  
  
"I think,that is,that...um...Yuna is...err..."Pause,"CheatingonTidus"She said that part quick,hoping that Lulu hadn't understood that.  
  
"What?"Lulu said in disbelieve.  
  
'Damn,leave it to Lulu to be able to understand me when I'm talking quick.'Rikku thought.  
  
"Are you sure? That's not it Yuna's nature,are you sure your not making up story's?"Lulu asked.  
  
"What?"It was Rikku's turn to stare wide-eyed.  
  
"You just said yourself that people have been ignoring you,are you sure this isn't a cry for attention?"Lulu asked.  
  
"Urg!"Rikku grunted,"No! I'm telling you the truth! God,I knew you wouldn't believe me,I should have known you would have brushed me off as a foolish little girl making up story's,just like everyone else!"Rikku said angrily and went to get up.  
  
"Rikku Wait,I believe you,sit down."Lulu said sternly.  
  
Rikku huffed,but sat down anyway.  
  
"Now,have you told anyone else?"Lulu asked.  
  
"No,your the first."  
  
"Well,who is she cheating with?"  
  
"Resku"  
  
"Senator Resku?,man,I knew that guy was a womanizing jerk but..."Lulu's sentence trailed off.  
  
People inside were starting to leave,"Hey Lu,let's head out!"Wakka called.  
  
"I'll be right there!"Lulu called back.  
  
Lulu turned back to Rikku and placed her hands over the young girls hands,"Everything will be alright,if anything goes wrong,or something doesn't seem right or you just need help,don't be afraid to seek me out."Lulu told her and with a quick hug and goodbyes,Lulu was gone.  
  
Rikku sighed and wrapped up the moogle in the box again and put the box under her arm.  
  
She went inside the building,most of the people were gone and everyone who got here early were helping clean up.  
  
Rikku slumped into one of the chairs and sighed,she needed to find Tidus.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow,Hows that for a long chapter.Don't worry,I don't have a poll today,I wanna keep you guys in mystery and also Rikku will seek out Tidus to apologize in the next chapter,promise...I have something planned out,I hope the next chapter is as long as this one.  
  
Thank you for reading R&R 


	6. Jumping In

I'm With You  
  
{Confessions}  
  
Disclaimer:WEEEEEEEE,Guess what,I found a penny! *waves shinny 2003 penny in your face*,I can take over Square Soft with all this money!,wait...what was that,you mean I CAN'T buy Square Soft with a penny...*pouty face * e-even a-a 2003-3 penny...NooOOOoooOOOoooOO,so I guess I don't own SS,or FFX for that matter...darn.  
  
WOW!! 56 REVIEWS!!! Yahhhh,people love me,I feel loved.  
  
Special Thank you's to:  
  
Burning Ice  
  
Kati Dincht aka MiNi SoRcErEsS  
  
Cyber Phoenix  
  
RdawgX  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer  
  
Bandit-Gurl42  
  
Cryptic Dragon  
  
angels kissx  
  
Belsidat  
  
Psycotis_teen  
  
Be Lovin-NW330  
  
Callik  
  
Xtreme Nuisance  
  
keebler-elmo  
  
phrozen-heart  
  
You guys are soooo great for putting up with me and still sticking around to read my fanfic lol ^_^,you all are the best,I love my Reviewers!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rikku rode home by herself after the party.Her father had left earlier with Brother,Yuna was staying after and Tidus was no wear to be found.  
  
When she got home,the house was empty,her father and Brother were probably out with the Albhed blitz team,they had won the last game.She placed her moogle up in her room,behind a special glass cabinet with her mothers old locket.  
  
She decided the secluded house was boring her and went into the garage to pull out her machina bike,it looked like the modern motorcycle,except it floats in mid-air using new technology.It was large and blue,the outer shell was an electric blue,the handles were black with grips,the remodeling she had done that morning made it even faster.  
  
She put her black helmet on,opened the garage gate,started up her engine and zoomed off.  
  
She wanted to go down to the Pier,it was peaceful there,just sitting there and relaxing.  
  
It was only a couple miles from the house,but she didn't feel like walking it after what happened.The night sky had washed over,replacing the gray one from before.The lights surrounding the piers were bright,making it almost as if it were a gray daytime again.She rode all they way to the last dock,Pier no.18,it was always abandon because it was close to the rocks,so no ships liked to take harbor there.  
  
She dismounted her bike and hung her helmet on the handle,a fog had covered the land,it was light,but still slightly thick.As she approached the dock she saw a figure already standing there,and as she got closer she was about to tell him to get lost before she beat his brains out...that is until she saw who it was.  
  
"T-Tidus..."Rikku whispered,it never reached his ears.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as she saw him stand there,looking out onto the ocean.  
  
She took a step and her boots made the wooden boards creek under her."Tidus"She said a little louder,he turned around.  
  
"Rikku"He said softly,a hint of surprise in his voice.She didn't look him in the eye,and she awkwardly shifted the weight between her feet.  
  
"What are you doing here?"She asked him.  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and looked out onto the ocean.  
  
"Just watching the waves crash"He said  
  
She went to the edge of the dock,next to him and looked over the steep Pier.It was about a 4 feet drop to the waters below,the waves were rolling about still heavily from the constant storms,the currents were rushing around in a whirl pool almost,like it was sucking everything and all the energy from it's surroundings.  
  
Rikku took a couple large steps back,away from the edge.  
  
"Uh...Tidus,I...I just wanted to thank you for...this"She pulled out the necklace that was hidden under her shirt,it shimmered in the light from the lamps and almost glowed.  
  
"I didn't think you would wear it"He said,looking at the jewel.  
  
"I like it...and,I...I also wanted to say that I was-"  
  
"-Sorry?"He finished for her,"Don't be Rikku,like you said,your not the same Rikku I remember,your right,your 19.I don't know what I was thinking,when I thought you were the same person...the way you act around the house,and sneak out at night to go to those clubs."He looked at her,"That is deviantly not my Rikku"  
  
"Look,Tidus,I admit that I changed,but you don't know what I've been going through,you don't know what I know,you don't hear what I hear...You just don't know!"She was almost in tear.  
  
Tidus took one step closer,"I don't know because you wont let me! You push and push and push and before you knew it you were drifting away.I tried to pull you back in but you pushed me off."He let out a deep breath,"Look Rikku,maybe I should leave."He went to leave but Rikku blocked him,she put her index finger on his chest and started backing him up...  
  
"I came down her to apologize...well,actually to relax,but I was looking for you! You talk about me pushing,I couldn't find you all mourning,I saw you ONCE at the party...and do you want to know when that one time was!"She almost yelled,but then she remembered that she couldn't go on...Tidus didn't know that Resku was sleeping with Yuna.  
  
"Ya know what,never mind."  
  
"It isn't any of your business why I was away this mourning...I had to meet someone,but Rikku..."He looked at her softly.  
  
"...The world doesn't revolve around you!"He told her.  
  
"I know that,but maybe some one should tell you that the world doesn't revolve around Yuna!"Rikku told him angrily  
  
"I don't think that...what do you have against Yuna,Rikku? Why does she get under your skin like she does?"Tidus asked  
  
"I cant tell you that"  
  
"Of course,just like you can't let anyone in...afraid you might get hurt."  
  
"I'm not afraid I might get hurt Tidus,because I'm already injured"She told him,her eyes filling with tears.  
  
There was a nerving silence between the two  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"Tidus already asked.  
  
"Because I don't wanna see you get hurt!"  
  
"Why would I get hurt from it...for that matter,why do you care if I get hurt?"Tidus asked,looking into her emerald green eyes.  
  
She in turn,looked into his sapphire eyes and said the three words that had been driving her to the brink of insanity...  
  
"I love you"She almost shouted,all of her anger,frustration and mood was forced into those three words,yet the truth behind it shone all to clear.  
  
Tidus looked at her with wide eyes,he hadn't believed what he herd.  
  
"You love me?...as friends?"He asked,hoping  
  
Rikku shook her head,"No dummy,I love you...as in love,love! Do you know how hard it is to be in my cousins shadow...she's got my family,my life,my world...even my love for you,wrapped around her little finger and she knows it!"  
  
"Yuna knows you love me?"  
  
"Well,no...but when she does she will all but flaunt it."Rikku took in a deep breath.  
  
"Rikku,I don't know what to say...I just can't...I can't"He said and he walked by her,his heart heavy for he longed to reach out to her...but he didn't know why.He knew,deep down something wasn't right.  
  
Rikku didn't watch him go,but he herd his footsteps dim until all that was left on the air was her sobs,and the strong wind.Rikku took long,deep breaths as the tears flowed.She watched as the tiny droplets,landed icily on her hands,chilling them with the contact.Her eyes rose from her fingers to the end of the dock and she slowly lowered her hands.  
  
Step,Step,Step,Step...she was at the edge of the dock and she looked down at the inviting gray waters,took a deep breath  
  
...and felt the ice of the water.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hey,How was that chapter? I decided to let some emotion run and I left you at this slight cliff hanger type thing,but I promise,Im working on the next chapter right now...My idea wheels are turning yah! All thanks to your reviews. 


	7. Found

Disclaimer:Nope,still don't own FFX  
  
Wow,more people love me...OMG I seriously can't believe that I have 87 reviews! It's unreal! I've never ever ever had that many reviews for a story before!WOW WOW WOW!!!  
  
A VERY BIG THANK YOU TO:  
  
punkygal  
  
Xtreme Nuisance  
  
Suki-Saki-14  
  
Bandit-Gurl42  
  
Callik  
  
Gyakutenno  
  
Chaos  
  
Cryptic Dragon  
  
Clifton G. McJames  
  
Be Lovin-NW330  
  
Psycotic_teen  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer  
  
Belsidat  
  
neo-shadow  
  
RdawgX  
  
phrozen-heart  
  
hsbdhnW  
  
SjabRox  
  
Deaglechamp  
  
sayinjinj7  
  
Cyber Phoenix  
  
Kati Dincht aka MiNi SoRcErEsS  
  
frost  
  
Sinopa  
  
angels kissx  
  
FinalFantasyManiac788  
  
Wow,all of you people put up with me long enough to review...Well,I'm really glad that you guys are enjoying my fic ^_^,I aim to please.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rikku tasted the salt in her mouth and she immediately went to choke it out.She felt the warm,disgusting liquids pass out of her lips onto the ground and she tasted a familiar,copper-like taste too.She opened her eyes and saw that she not only coughed up water,but blood as well...her blood.  
  
She wiped her mouth on her arm.  
  
As her seances came about her she began to wonder were the hell she was.She sat up and all of her muscles were stiff and her joints hurt,she cried out in mild pain as she sat up.Which now brought her to the awareness that she had been covered by a thick,emerald blanket.She hugged it back to her skin as it fell,allowing cold wind to make contact with her bruised skin.  
  
She now noticed she wasn't really on land at all,she was on a ship deck,and Albhed ship deck.  
  
"W-where am I?"She asked the wind  
  
No one answered. Slowly she got up, Her bones screamed with protest and she blinked out a couple left over tears and took a deep breath. She spun in a complete circle,taking her surrounding,Yep,She was defiantly on an Albhed Ship.  
  
The metal covered dock was open and there was an entrance to the inside just a few steps from here.  
  
Suddenly a man,in what Rikku recognized as Albhed Shipwreck Salvage Unit uniform cam out on deck,he was holding his gun in simple 003 procedure and his stance was stiff.Rikku saluted him in and Old ASSU way,Her hand on her head and the flipping of her wrist.He did the same and then spoke to her.  
  
"Fru yna oui?"He asked [Who are you?]  
  
She kept her hand to her head,in salute and said "E ys vunsan Ymprat Crebfnalg Cymjyka Ihed nyhg 003, Rikku,Tyikrdan uv Lybdeyh Cid,Nyhg 125." [I am former Albhed Shipwreck Salvage Unit rank 003, Rikku,Daughter of Capitan Cid,Rank 125.]  
  
He put his gun down "Cxiyt?" [Squad?]  
  
"Caykimm"She answered [Gullwing]  
  
"Caykimm? Drao tecpyht syhao oaync yku,Oui yna uh dra Creb Henekke,Uv Cxiyt Cbynnuf,Famlusa Rikku uv Caykimm."He said,dropping his military stance completely. [Gullwing? They disband many years ago,You are on the Ship Niriggi,Of Squad Sparrow,Welcome Rikku of Gullwing.]  
  
"Vunsan saspan uv Caykimm"She corrected dully.[Former member of Gullwing]  
  
Yes,she was part of a squad of the ASSU,thats how she first met Tidus...she was on an expodition of the cave...and there he was,fighting that lizard thing....  
  
He nodded and invited her inside.  
  
As she walked in she was hit by a blast of warm air and it sent chills down her spine.  
  
"So,uh...nice place"She said,her ears still ringing from the crash into the water.  
  
"Thanks"A deep female voice came from behind her.  
  
Rikku whirled around and was met with the deepest red eye's she had ever seen.  
  
"Your not an Albhed"Rikku said aloud,not even realizing she was thinking it until it left her mouth.  
  
"No kidding"The red-eyed woman stated with a smirk and a small chuckle.  
  
She stuck out her leather clad hand,"I'm Paine,I run this ship"She said proudly.  
  
Rikku shook her hand,"You run an albhed ship...how?"Rikku asked,wincing as it sounded rude.  
  
Paine shook her head,"I may not be of Albhed blood,but that doesn't mean I can't be trusted with responsibility"  
  
"I'm sorry,I didn't mean it like that,I was just wondering how you got mixed up with Albheds...that's all"  
  
Paine looked as if she was processing her question,trying to find the best words to answer with.  
  
"You look hungry"Was what she said."Your too skinny!"Paine said with a smile,"Me...Skinny,naw I always look this way"Rikku said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well,down this hallway is the kitchens...then after you've had your fill you can tell me what you were doing floating face up in the middle of the ocean."  
  
'Middle of the Ocean...face up...waiiit a minute...I was suppose to die,stupid waters.'  
  
"Uhh,yeah...sure"Rikku said weakly,Paine looked down at her with a sad smile,she didn't know why they found this young Albhed,but if what her first mate was telling the truth,she is the former member of the best squad in the ASSU.  
  
Rikku was led into the kitchen and offered a large plate of hot steaming food.The aroma of baked potato's,freshly grilled stake,honey barbecued ribs and an assortments of others filled the room and she felt,for the first time since she had come to,the growl of her stomach.  
  
"Wow,and I didn't have to make any of it"Rikku said softly to herself.  
  
Rikku sat down in a chair with Paine next to her as a plate with everything on it was delivered to her.Rikku dug into the food,tearing the meat from the bones on the ribs,slamming down the baked potato and scarfing down the other treats on her plate.She didn't even realize she was that hungry until all of that food was placed in front of her.  
  
Paine chuckled and began to slowly eat the food on her plate,"What,don't they feed you were ever you came from?"  
  
Rikku made a face between a smile and a grimace,"Well...not really,I usually feed them...and even the food I do put on my plate,well lets just say this is the most food I've eaten since I turned 18"  
  
Paine nodded,"Really,So...did you run away or did they get rid of you?"Paine asked and when Rikku gave her an odd expression she finished,"Referring to your little quality time with the water."  
  
"I tried to get rid of myself..."That answer shocked Paine,"I take it your not referring to trying to run away"  
  
"Well,I guess what I tried to do was running away...I don't know how I survived though,I was so high up and the waters were so heavy."  
  
Rikku looked in deep thought,"Maybe...it wasn't your time"Paine said and placed her fork in her mouth before continuing,"Perhaps you have something you need to do before you can finally leave this world...and go on to the next" She finished with a sideward glance to Rikku...  
  
yes,She could definitely be the one they have been searching for...  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Dun dun dun,lol,why was Paine and her crew searching for 'the one'? Is it Rikku or is our favorite heroin  
  
just at the wrong place at the wrong time,you might find out next chapter...if you review!!! ha ha ha  
  
Oh and Happy Halloween...and Don't blame me for the long wait I finally got it off of Sinopa's computer...where I began it,So pelt her with angry remarks. 


	8. Elements

Wow!!! 107 Reviews!! You guys do care! *tear,tear*  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer:I'm glad I added Paine too,she's the coolest,with the exception of Rikku of course.Thanks for your review ^_~  
  
Suki-Saki-14:Well then,I suppose here is the chapter you've been waiting for lol,thanks for your review ^_~  
  
Fanfic-Lover:I'm glad you really like it,I'm trying my best to update.  
  
SjabRox:I'm trying,thanks for the review  
  
punkygal:She is,but see,she needed a way out and she chose Atempted Suiside,things will get better for Rikku   
  
angels kissx:Thank you so much! I am a fan of your Tikku story and I am really honored that you reviewed to my story.I really appreciated it...  
  
Dragon Tears Wing:Well,Here's your update,hope I didn't make you scream,thanks DTW or should I say CD? Lol,thanks for reviewing.  
  
trinity-frost:Rikku is The One Of You will have to read and find out-y,lol,thanks,I like that it's mysticy.  
  
Psycotic_teen:Don't worry,I have everything planned out,thanks for taking interest,She will have something to live for...doesn't everyone? lol ^_~  
  
Xtreme Nuisance:I'm sorry,here's more for you,hope you enjoy  
  
Zell's MiNi SoRcErEsS Chick:I was definatly going for Suspense-y,thanks,I'm glad you like it.  
  
rikku4life:Love the name,Rikku is the best ever! I won't stop Updating as long as you don't stop reviewing!Everything is all planned and I got it set up,trust me ^_^  
  
sayinjinj7:Glad to hear I've caught your interest,I'll try to keep it ^_~ thanks for the review  
  
RdawgX:I'll explain about the Rikku,Paine=Strangers thing below,thanks for bringing it to my attention that no one knows what the hell I'm rambling on about,lol ^_~  
  
Cyber Phoenix:You'll find out soon,Promise,thanks for the review ^_^  
  
katsuhito sage: lol,I'm to lazy to log in when I review all the time ^_^ Thanks again,Paine and Rikku are the best FF characters in the history of forever!  
  
Bandit-Gurl42:Yeah,I love Paine and so dose my Best Friend,that's one reason why I put her in,every story needs a Paine LOL  
  
FinalFantastManiac788:I know,I know,I'm working up to the point were Tidus finds out,It will all work out in the end,*puts hand over heart* Promise,from one Final Fantasy Lover to another ^_~  
  
Lady_Of_Eternal_Darkness: Sorry,I type so fast I don't bother to use my commas appropriately,and I'm working on the longer chapters.  
  
!PreciousPearl:I'm Trying  
  
FinalFantastGuru :Yeah,I know,ya just don't see Rikku as a depressed person,Depression and Rikku are unmixy things,but I just HAD to give it a shot ^_^,thanks for the review  
  
A/N: ---------------------PLEASE READ--------------PLEASE READ--------------------PLEASE READ---------------------PLEASE READ------------------------PLEASE READ--------------------  
  
Ok,yes,as you all saw I added Paine to the fic.Let me just make some things clear as there seems to be some confusion.This is an AU so Rikku and the gang NEVER met Paine,she is a complete stranger to them.In this story Rikku was ONCE part of the Gullwing from FFX-2 at the beginning of FFX,meaning GullWing was the name of the team she was on when you first met Rikku in FFX (Remember,when Tidus was in the underwater tavern in the beginning of the game and was attacked by the lizard thingy and Rikku saved him) That is why Rikku doesn't know Paine in this story because NOTHING from FFX-2 happened.  
  
Thanks for brining this confusion to my attention RdawgX and anyone else who mentioned it in their review.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Tidus walked along the street,it wasn't raining but the fog had not cleared up.His mind was still racing with what had happened down at the docks.He was furious with himself for not handling it better.He ran,like the scared little kid he use to be,he ran.He should have took her in his arms and told her how happy he was that she felt that way,he should have,he wanted to...but he ran.  
  
Rikku has been missing for almost 2 days and no one is doing anything about it! It was all his fault,even though everyone tries to reassure him otherwise,of course...no one knows what really happened down at the docks.No one knows that two days ago,Rikku expressed her love for him,and he ran.  
  
He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed he was back home until his feet stopped at the stairs,his mind must have been on 'Auto-Pilot' again.He ran a hand through his messy,blond hair and it fell in front of his face again.He turned the knob and entered the house.When Rikku didn't come home after the incident at the dock,her Father had put up a bulletin for her,but because she is 19 and old enough to be on her own,she's not technically 'missing'.  
  
But she was missing,they needed to understand that.If any of them even knew a little about Rikku they would know she just wouldn't leave like that...expesually without her things.Tidus had tried to point that out to everyone,but no one would listen,they all insisted that she was gone on her own free will,and Yuna wasn't helping at all,always talking about how it is probably best that Rikku went out on her own.  
  
Tidus walked up the stairs and sighed,he was about to open the door to the room he shared with Yuna when his gaze traveled down the hall,to Rikku's door.  
  
He studied the white door from where he stood,it was shut...no one had really entered it since she left,he had once or twice,but not really.  
  
His hand dropped from the knob of his bedroom door and fell at his side.He began walking toward Rikku's shut door,it only took him a couple steps to reach it.His hand reached out and it slightly grazed the brass knob.He carefully turned it and walked into her room.  
  
It was exactly like she left it,not even a piece of clothing disturbed.He closed the door behind him and studied her room.It wasn't very messy,there was a few articles of clothing lieing about,but it was,for the most part,clean.  
  
He walked over to the bed in the middle of the room.The black sheets were disturbed,she hadn't made her bed before she left.He sat down on it and carefully picked up a small,black bear.It was a stuffed animal she always had,for as long as Tidus had known her.From his understanding it was a gift from her mother when she was little,but he never really got in on any of the details.He looked up and across from the bed was Rikku's mirror,he saw his reflection,sitting on her bed,holding her stuffed animal.  
  
Thats when it caught his eye.In the mirror,behind him he saw a case of some sort,her special glass case filled with all of her most precious items,but inside he saw something he had not seen before.  
  
A large something.  
  
He placed the bear back on the bed and got up,walking over toward the case.  
  
He carefully opened the glass case and inside he saw something he never expected to see...Lulu's moogle.  
  
He recognized it from the pilgrimage,Lulu carried it everywhere,it was her favorite,her very first moogle He remembered how she told them,mostly Rikku,about how she got it and why is was so important to her.  
  
Why did Rikku have the doll that Lulu most preciously guarded?  
  
Was Rikku and Lulu really such good friends...if so...maybe Lulu knows where Rikku is! It was worth a shot...  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
The morning sunlight shone through the small,circular window in Rikku's room and it slowly crept over her face.  
  
Rikku was given one of the spare rooms.It was pretty small but Rikku didn't complain.It had a few crates of storage in it,but when your on an expeditions squad ship,you treasure all the space you get.  
  
Rikku was lieing in a bright orange hammock that hung from the ceiling,this was the exact type of bed she slept in when she was part of GullWing.  
  
As the sun crept over her face she struggled to block out the light,She hated ship windows,they never had curtains because the sea and occasional storms would destroy them.  
  
Rikku began to stir as she fought to keep the light off of her face,but being on a hammock her options of avoiding the light was very limited.She started rocking and before she could stop herself she fell out of her hammock and landed on her butt with a loud 'THUD'.  
  
"OWWW",Rikku cried as she rubbed her sore bum.  
  
Just then Paine opened the door and peeped her head in,"Ah,your awake,good...let's go,I have something to discuss with you...",Paine began.  
  
Rikku gave her a scowl that Paine laughed at.  
  
Rikku met Paine out in the hallway,"Rikku,Do you have any unusual markings that you don't have any knowledge of getting?",Paine asked quickly.Rikku was shocked at Paine question,"What kind of question is that?",Rikku asked,an eyebrow cocked at the taller woman."A question that I need answering desperately and seriously",Paine answered,her face was stone sharp and Rikku could tell it was no time for games.  
  
"No,not really,I mean I do have a scar or two but...",Rikku trailed off.  
  
"Show me them,"Paine said,turning to Rikku.  
  
Rikku gave her a weird look but did as she was told.She pulled off her glove and just above her wrist a small,almost unnoticeable scar could be seen.  
  
Paine held Rikku's wrist up to her face and closely examined it."How did you get this?",Paine asked.  
  
Rikku stuck out her tongue as she tried to think,"Oh yeah,this is the scar I got when I was trying to defend myself from the Thunder spell my brother accidentally cast on me when I was little." She answered once she remembered,it was that incident that had made her afraid of thunder once.  
  
Paine looked at Rikku,and seemed to be studying her mind with her piercing red eyes,"You say you got this from a spell?",She asked.  
  
"Yeah,why?"  
  
"Well,It's only that-",Paine's sentence was cut off when a man came rushing down the hallway toward them.Rikku recognized the man once he was close enough,as the man who had talked with her on deck,the First Mate Paine had said he was.  
  
"Lybdeyh,fa vuiht cusadrehk!",He said in an excited voice,[Captian,we found something!].  
  
"Lyh'd oui caa dryd E's pico?",Paine replied in an annoyed,yet calmed tone [Can't you see that I'm busy?].  
  
"Oac,yht E's cunno vun tecnibdehk,pid drec ec esbundyh Lybdeyh! Oui cruimt NAYMO caa drec!",He responded [Yes,and I'm sorry for disrupting,but this is important Capitan! You should REALLY see this!].  
  
"Fryd,fryd ec ed?",Paine asked [What,what is it?]  
  
"Fa vuiht dra drent",He answered happily [We found the third].  
  
"Dra drent?" [The Third?]  
  
"Oac,dra drent..."[Yes,the third]  
  
"The third? The third what?",Rikku asked,looking from Paine to the man.  
  
Paine looked as Rikku,as if she had just remembered She and the First Mate were not alone.  
  
"The crew and I have been paid to find five little gems,scattered across Spira,we've found two of them and now it seems we've located the third?",Paine answered.  
  
"How much are you working for?",Rikku asked with interest.  
  
"Trust me,the gems are very valuable",Paine answered with an ironic sort of smile,although Rikku couldn't find the irony...maybe there was something else that Paine wasn't telling her.  
  
Rikku followed Paine and the first mate up on deck to get a look at these so called 'valuable gems'.  
  
A couple of men were hauling what looked like a small,gray chest onto deck.  
  
"The gem is in a box,how cliche`",Rikku commented out loud.  
  
Paine just cocked an eyebrow but stepped forward to open the box.  
  
She took the sword that was attached to her belt and brought it down hard on the small chest.  
  
"Ya know,you could just flip the lid",Rikku said.  
  
"Yeah,and risk getting hit with a protectant spell...my sword is resistant to all kinds of protectant spells so it's alot safer to wack it until it opens up",Paine told her as she reached in one of the two halves of the box.She searched in it for a little bit before dropping it and searching inside the second half.  
  
A smile curled onto her lips as her hand pulled out of the box,clutched into a fist.  
  
Rikku approached Paine,"So,let's see it!",Rikku said,holding out her hand to Paine.  
  
Paine's hand lingered over Rikku's before she turned her wrist and Rikku felt something light hit her hand.  
  
She pulled her hand closer to her face to examine it.It was a small red ruby,no bigger than a nickle.  
  
"It's so small",Rikku observed,holding the red gem up to the sun,where it caught the light.  
  
"They all are,It's what they do that makes them so valuable,not their size",Paine told her.  
  
"Why,what's so special about it?",Rikku asked,taking her eyes from the gem and looked at Paine.  
  
Paine shrugged,"Not completely sure,I was just ordered to find them,I was told they were about the size of a nickle,all of them where buried in the ocean and they all had an elemental color",She told Rikku.  
  
"Elemental color?",Rikku asked.  
  
"You know,Blue for Water,Red for Fire,Yellow for Light,White for Wind,Purple for Dark...elemental color",Paine explained,taking the small red gem from Rikku and handing it to one of her men.  
  
"So I take it that one's fire...",  
  
Paine shrugged again,"Couldn't tell ya,like I said,I know what I need to know",She draped and arm over Rikku's shoulder,"Come on...let's go,the next gem is 'spose to be somewhere south of here".  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know,It doesn't really explain much,but I did give ya some clues...Rikku's scar,those gems,and you even got into Tidus' mind a little,Thanks to all of my reviewers,I really like that people are actually taking in my story...if you have any friends that like FFX tell them to read and review to this so I can have even more people to put up with me ^_~ lol I'll hurry up with the next chapter.Also,I TRIED to add a bit more to this chapter,but it's hard! I will try to make the next chapter longer because of the information and all of the action that will be in the next chapter...oops,did I let that slip *slaps self* bad Lyric! anyway,please review and I'll work on the next chapter. 


	9. Lost In The Deep

Love ya guys,I'm glad to see some new names on my review list and I'm happy seeing people who have been with me since chapter 1 still putting up with my nonsense ^_~   
  
I LOVE YOU ALL *smiles insanely and pulls everyone into a big group hug*  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed to Chapter 8:  
  
punkygal:Thanks ^_^  
  
Callik:Aww thank you,It's my wildest dream to own FFX,your so sweet.Also,Great guess with the necklace thingy...maybe that was my plan,maybe it's not,you'll just have ya wait and see.  
  
Psycotic_teen:Naw,Yuna's not being controled,sorry,I just wanted her mean cuz I felt like it,I mean,no one is THAT nice,sweet and innocent,everyone has a naughty side,weather they found it yet or not ^_~  
  
phrozen-heart:Guess you'll just have ta see why the scars so important,thanks for your support.  
  
SjabRox:Oh,yeah,that could kinda make this confusing,but thanks for staying tuned ^_^  
  
angels kissx:Aww,thank you soo much,Sorry Auron can't help ya,Angels knows alot...your own your own buddy ^_^ Thank you sooo much for your review and Update your story soon PLEASE with sugar and chocolate and sprinkles and and and...um...more good stuffies on top.  
  
Fanfic-Lover:I'm working on it ^_^  
  
Sinopa:Thanks bestest buddy,I'm glad you reviewed...I reviewed to your one fic on your other account...yah ^_^ Luv ya sis.  
  
MiNi SoRcErEsS: You won't be confused for long,I hope, anyway,thank you for your review and I hope you stay tuned!  
  
Celestial Skye:Ok,thanks for the tip...it's a bit confusing so I'm just gonna go back to how I was writing it before,thanks for trying thou...  
  
FinalFantasyGuru:Aww,thanks for being so patient with me then,I'm glad your enjoying the fic.  
  
RdawgX:Ok good,Thanks for bringing that to my attention,I had no idea I didn't make that clear till you said something,thanks alot ^_^  
  
Belsidat:Don't worry,I won't forget my roots...I have it all planned,thank you for your review.  
  
Ami-M:Yeah,We do need more Tikku's,I'm sooo sick of all the Rikku/Aurons (eww) and Tidus/Yunas (eww) lol,thanks for the review!  
  
Rikku4Eva:Here's your chapter,lol,don't go to bad with those withdrawal symptoms,just do what I do when I get withdrawal symptoms from a fanfic I like-Re-read from the begining to the last chapter they posted over and over and over and over and...over until they update,cures it right up more makes me even more impatient...sometimes does both lol.Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Cyber Phoenix:Guess you'll just have to read this chapter to find out huh ^_^,thanks for the review.  
  
Frost/Trinity:Thank you so much,I'm trying to keep it pretty vague until the end when it all comes together and you have to slap yourself on the forehead and go "Duh,I should have seen it coming"...or something to that jist (is jist a word?) anywhoo,thanks for the review (that rhymed in a non-rhyming kinda way...hmm...weird)  
  
sayinjinj7:Thanks a bunch! Glad to here you like it.I'm very happy that your very happy with my story (man,try saying that 5 times fast; I'm very happy that your v...ohh,I can't do it...) thanks for your review.  
  
Xtreme Nuisance:Aww,I'm sorry,but hey,now you can say WHOOHOO again,lol,I say ding it all the time! What a cawinkidink,ding it ding it ding it ding it ding it...kinda loses it's meaning after a while...oh well,thanks for reviewing ^_^  
  
Burning Ice:Yup,Boo Yuna,Yeah Rikku...that's how all should think,yuna's a big meanie! Thanks for the review!  
  
yuna-chan:Wow,3 whole reviews just for me,thankies! I'm glad you like it and I did read one of your storys BTW,I reviewed to it and I enjoyed it...it was your Zelda one cuz I'm not really familiar with the other subjects you've written on...anyway ANYONE WHO IS LISTENING(..err..reading),YOU SHOULD READ YUNA-CHAN'S ZELDA FIC!  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed to the 8th chapter after this is posted and I'm sorry I didn't get to mention you here,but I will mention you next time ^_^.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Rikku sat down on the bright orange hammock she had called her bed for the past two days.She took a deep breath and felt her eyes water.Being on the Albhed ship again,treasure hunting with a crew,made her remember and feel the good old days from the past...her happy days,before she met stupid Tidus,fell in stupid love and got her stupid heart broken.Back in her treasure hunting days she was so much happier,she didn't remember ever crying in her room or in the middle of a thunderstorm,She remembered hiding under her bed during thunderstorm instead...  
  
Being on this ship had helped her remember those good ol' days...but not for long.  
  
Tears trickled down her face and dripped down her chin onto her lap.She really hadn't got to think much at all in the past two days,everything had been going on...and she had to heal from her beating in the sea.But now she had time to think...Paine and some of the crew were discussing the whereabouts on the next gem...Paine had been very discrete when it came to her employer and wouldn't say much about him or her.  
  
Rikku choked out a sob as the dock scene played back in her mind,tears were pouring down her face and spilling onto her lap.  
  
She had really only the intention of apologizing to him for her behavior toward him,she hadn't meant for her feelings to get out...spilling what she was feeling meant she was to weak to keep them in...and maybe she was,but she had wanted to keep fighting,but she failed and she told Tidus her feelings,and he had ran away from her! She hated him and loved him at the same time,until now she didn't think it was possible.She loved him with all of her heart and soul but she also hated him with ever fiber of her being...  
  
All she wanted to do was thank him for that stupid necklace.  
  
At the thought of the necklace her hand went to her chest were it was hanging...or should hang.  
  
Rikku's eyes got wide.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tidus paced around the airship impatiently.Besaid Island,were Lulu and Wakka resided was only an hour away with the airship,but it was an hour to long.  
  
Lulu's moogle was clutched gently in his hand,it's soft fur blew back and forth as he walked left to right.  
  
He was all alone on the ship,Cid was to busy helping Brother and a handful of others,build an extension to the Stadium.Tidus was furious with them for putting a stupid stage extension ahead of Rikku's safety.  
  
So,since Tidus himself couldn't fly the airship he got Brother to teach him to put it on an auto pilot like command that would take him to his destination.  
  
Suddenly the control panel began beeping and a red light on the dashboard began flashing.  
  
"Destination Achieved" and annamotronic voice rang.  
  
"Yes!" Tidus sighed in relief and he pressed the button for an automatic landing.  
  
The Airship slowly lowered its self onto the land and shut it's self off.Tidus opened the hatch door and walked down slowly,moogle still clutched between his fingers.When his boots touched the soft soil the hatch closed with a snap.  
  
He was in the middle of a forest clearing,but there was a dirt path that looked like it lead to the main road.  
  
Tidus stumbled out of the brush as he whacked back some vines until he made his way to the main road...a road he all to well recognized.  
  
He was on the hill that looked over the whole village.It had changed so much since Tidus had been there last,There were alot more houses,the huts had been torn down and replaced to look a little more modern,but the houses were only small cottages so the homely feeling still came from the village in big waves.  
  
Tidus smiled as a small gust of wind blew his soft blond hair and the smell of the past filled his nose.He ran down the road that winded down the hill and stopped at the beginning of the street.He looked down the road and looked into the statue eyes of a summoner from the past that stood at the foot of the stone steps leading up to what use to be a temple,and now was a tribute to all of the Summoners who died fighting sin and of course Yuna,the one who brought the Eternal Calm.  
  
There was a hustle and bustle about the streets,small markets were set up selling things from fruits to swords.Tidus walked down the road until he came to the third hut on the left.  
  
It was small and built with large stones,it looked very sturdy.There was an orange,woven tarp hanging over the dark green door,and just the color made Rikku pop into his mind.  
  
He knocked on the door and he could here rustling from behind it.  
  
"Wadda' ya want Brudda?"Wakka asked but his eyes lit up when he saw who it was.  
  
"Tidus! Whadda' ya doin' here?"Wakka asked as he let his friend in.  
  
Tidus smiled as he was greeted with a hug and stepped into the warm and friendly cottage.  
  
"Actually Wakka,I'm here to see Lulu,there's something very important I need to discuss with her."Tidus answered seriously.  
  
"I understand Brudda,but I have to warn you,she's been a bit upset after Rikku's disappearance ya,I'm wit' you and Lu,It's jus' not Rikku's style to run out o' da blue like dat,ya"Wakka said and led him to the small living room,where Lulu was sitting in an arm chair by the fire.Her purple eyes watched unblinkingly as the flames danced before them.Her lips were in a thoughtful pout,like she was pondering something in her head.  
  
"Lu,"Wakka began carefully,Lulu didn't turn to face him.  
  
"Guess who stopped by to pay a visit ya" He continued with a smile.  
  
Lulu turned around in the arm chair and her eyes landed on Tidus.  
  
"Tidus..."Her voice was soft yet slightly cracked,like it hadn't been used for hours.  
  
"Hi Lulu,I came down here...because I wanted to know if you knew anything about this...?"He asked as he held up the moogle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"No..."Her voice was above a whisper.It was gone,the necklace that Tidus gave her was gone!  
  
Her dried cheeks became wet once more at the thought of the loss of her treasure,the one treasure she had so dear to her that it wasn't placed in her special glass cabinet,it was placed over her heart.  
  
The anger that had been boiling deep within her spilled over.She clenched her fists,"I'm glad it's gone!" She said,her voice hard.Her stormy green eyes darted about the room and she stood up from where she was sitting.  
  
The boxes of storage piled up in the corner caught her eye and in her rage she ran over to them and knocked them over,tears spilling from her eyes and teeth tightly clenched.  
  
"No more reminder of him and his so called feelings,I don't ever wanna see him AGAIN!" She screamed in frustration,anger and sadness.  
  
She started punching the wall.Cold steal met soft flesh and she pound over and over,She burst out in loud,heavy sobs as all of her energy was drained.  
  
Her hand began to bloody,she could feel the warm liquid run down from her knuckle all the way down to her elbow,were it dripped in small droplets to the floor.  
  
Soon,a small puddle of blood and tears sat at Rikku's feet as she fell to her knees,hugging herself,numb to the throbbing pain in her hand,but not to the mind blowing pain in her heart.  
  
She curled up in a corner,knees hugged to her chest,for what seemed like hours before Paine opened up her door and looked inside.  
  
Her red eyes got wide at the sight of smeared blood,and a small dent in the wall.The boxes of supplies had been tipped over,fortunately the contents had not spilled out.  
  
Then her eyes traveled over to the corner,were Rikku was curled up,hand bleeding,blood trickling down her leg from the open wound on her hand.Rikku's head was down and her body was still except for the shaking.  
  
"What happened here?"Paine mused to herself,worried for the young girl.  
  
She walked into the room and picked up the boxes,stacking them again.  
  
Then she walked over to the corner,and knelt down next to the small,shaking body.  
  
"Wanna tell me what happened?" Paine asked,debating on weather or not place a hand to comfort her.  
  
"No,I don't wanna talk about...I'm done with this."Rikku answered,picking her head up and whipping her face with her arm.  
  
"Alright,but if you ever need to talk..."Paine began.  
  
"I won't!"Rikku said again as Paine helped her from the floor.  
  
"Did you want something?" Rikku asked as she was on her feet.  
  
Paine blinked,thinking for a moment until she remembered why she came down to see Rikku in the first place.  
  
"Right,I wanted to tell you that we think we've found the location to the fourth gem..."Paine began  
  
Rikku just stared at her,expressionless,waiting for her to go on.  
  
"and...?"Rikku asked when Paine said nothing.  
  
Paine looked at Rikku,"Do you think your up for a little treasure hunting?"  
  
Paine could have sworn Rikku's eyes lit up,but it was hard to be sure because if they did,it was gone as quickly as it had come.  
  
"What's in it for me?"Rikku asked,hand on hip.  
  
"You get paid as if you were one of my crewmen once we get all of these little gems."Paine answered,"Besides,I know you have to be missing the hunt after all these years,you are Albhed after all"Paine said with a smirk.  
  
Rikku began contemplating this,turning the scenario's over in her head.  
  
Rikku's non-bloody hand stuck out infront of her,"Deal"  
  
Paine smiled and shook it.  
  
"Alright,were about to head out,let's get your suit ready"  
  
Rikku was led out of her room and up a couple flight of stairs until she reached a large room with 5 glass tubes about 7 feet in length.Three of them were empty,but two of them had,what Rikku recognized as Albhed water suits.  
  
One of them was black,with silver buckles.  
  
The second one was dark purple with black and silver buckles.  
  
Paine opened the hatch to the black suit and easily slipped it on.Rikku helped her into it by zipping up the long zipper up the back.Paine snapped on the armor plates onto her arms,chest and legs.She strapped on her large black boots and put on a black head mask with a small gray mouth piece,for air under the water.  
  
The mouth piece also had a built in microphone,and the head mask had small,water proof speakers,so you could talk,and hear people talk under water.  
  
Paine opened up the second tube and handed Rikku the dark purple one.Paine helped her zip into it.It was exactly like Paines,with all the same pieces,only it was colored differently.  
  
Paine snapped small black goggles around her neck and tossed Rikku a pair of red ones.  
  
"Oh,and one more thing..."Paine said,she went over to a small,metal cabinet next to one of the doors.  
  
"We found this on you when we pulled you from the sea,we had to take it from you...you understand,better safe than sorry,but you might need them on our hunt."She said as she opened one of them and pulled out Rikku's set of Ninja Claws!  
  
Her eye's got wide,she didn't even remember having them.They looked different.They were less dirty and they had small spikes around the blade.The brown leather straps were replaced with black ones.  
  
"It looks different" Rikku commented as she strapped them onto her wrists.  
  
"Yeah I know, our weapons master, Keinu, was fascinated with them, I mean, it's not often you see a set of Ninja Claws these days...expecually in such good condition,their a rare piece of equipment,but of course you know that" Paine said.  
  
"He couldn't resist adding little things on there,like those spikes,but the brown straps had broken so I ordered that new one's be fixed onto it."She explained.  
  
"Come on,there waiting for us" Paine said and walked to the door.  
  
"Who is waiting for us?" Rikku asked.  
  
"The best Treasure Hunting team on the seas" Paine said with a dignified smile.  
  
From that room Paine led her up on deck."How did you get an extra suit? This one fit's perfectly."Rikku asked,she doubted the suit was made for any of the big,hulking guys from the crew.  
  
"I had a female crew member,about your size,doing exhibition work,that was hers,looks like I was right,thinking that it would fit you."Paine answered.  
  
"Yeah It does"Rikku replied,moving her arms in big circles.Her right hand was gloved in black,but her left hand was rapped in a blessed cloth that was tightly wrapped around her hand to stop the bleeding and to heal it.Her Ninja Claws fit over them.  
  
"Rikku,time to meet the team"Paine announced,she had taken her head mask off and was holding it under her arm,Rikku had done the same.  
  
"This is Saja" (Pronounced:Say-ja) She said,pointing to a girl in a dark green suit.She had long black hair that was held in a ponytail.Her eyes were dark blue,almost black from Rikku's position.Her figure was lean,she was stretching her calf muscle over the side railing.  
  
"Over here we have Giha"(Prounounced:Gee-Ha)She pointed to a tall guy in a dark red suit. His hair was blond and spiked up.His eyes were stone gray and they looked cold.Rikku didn't exactly get a comforting feeling around him.He seemed like the kind of guy that could hold his own in battle.  
  
"And we have Raden"(Pronounced:Ray-Den) She pointed to another girl,she was clad in a silver and gray suit.Her hair was short blond,it grazed her shoulders.Her eyes were bright blue and she was about Rikku's hight,Rikku figured she was about her age,give or take a few months.  
  
"Hi Rikku"Raden greeted with a smile as she extended her hand,"Welcome aboard,It will be easier to hunt with five people on our team again!" Rikku smiled and shook her hand.She was very friendly,and Rikku could feel she could be trusted.  
  
"Your Rikku,Former Vice Capitan of the Gullwings?"Saja asked,looking up from her stretches.  
  
"Yah,I ran it after my Dad left,but I left shortly after..."Rikku explained.  
  
"Right then,enough catching up,we need to get down there..."Paine began,the team huddled around her.  
  
"Ok,There is an underwater cave just under this boat.It's entrance is about 25ft from the water surface,and from what the probes have picked up,there is just one air pocket in then entire thing. The gem is estimated to be about one mile from the cave entrance. Now,we also have to be careful,there are going to be sea creatures swimming all around,some are going to be harmless...others,well..."Paine made a grimacing face and Rikku knew why she returned her Ninja Claws,"Just be careful."She warned.  
  
"Got it boss!"Raden said with a smile,giving her a thumbs up and slipping on her gray mask and blue goggles.  
  
"Let's do this" Giha said,his voice was deep.  
  
Raden smiled and jumped over the railing and into the water below.Giha jumped in after her,and Saja after him.  
  
Paine stepped back from the railing,"After you" She said with a smirk as she snapped on her black goggles and let Rikku pass.  
  
"Just like the good ol' days" Rikku whispered,and with a wink to Paine, snapped her own goggles on and followed her team members over board.  
  
Once Rikku hit the water her air tanks were activated and her heard the immediate splash of Paine jumping in after her.  
  
"What took ya?" Giha asked impatiently.Raden was watching the bubbles from her mask float to the top and trying to pop them under water,resulting in more bubbles being made.  
  
"I think I see the cave" Saja's voice came in over Rikku's speakers and Rikku spun around and saw her pointing below them.  
  
Rikku kicked her feet to remain under the water,"Let's go then!" Raden's chipper voice came in,her attention now pulled from the bubbles and to what was below them.  
  
Paine began to kick her way down and the rest of them followed her.  
  
By the time they made it to the cave entrance,Rikku could feel a small burning sensation in her legs,she really needed to exercise more.  
  
Paine turned on a small,underwater flashlight that was attached to the wrist of her armor,Rikku looked down and noticed she had one to.There was a small red button and Rikku pushed it,a small white light sprung from her wrist armor.  
  
"Cool" Rikku commented.  
  
"Aren't they, We just had 'em installed, makes finding glinting gems in a dark cave a hell of alot easier."Saja said,turning her's on as well.  
  
"I hear that!" Raden said,her's already on.  
  
"There should be four different tunnels ahead,since there are five of us,two of us our going to have to go down one."Paine said.  
  
"Can you say duh?" Raden commented,but Paine shot her a look and she mumbled what sounded like a "sorry boss."  
  
They hadn't been swimming for long before they reached the four tunnels.  
  
Paine took one,Giha took the one next to it,then Saja.  
  
"So I guess it's you 'n me huh!"Raden said to Rikku and they started toward the fourth tunnel.  
  
Rikku and Raden had swam a good five minutes in silence before Raden finally spoke.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe I'm on a treasure collecting mission with the famous Rikku of Gullwings!" Rikku herd over her speakers.  
  
"Excuse me? What was that?" Rikku asked curiously,that couldn't have been right...she wasn't famous...was she?  
  
"Well,It's just that, your the best Treasure Hunter ever! And a Capitan at such a young age! I mean,your the reason I wanted to be a treasure hunter."Raden explained.  
  
"Wait a minute,you mean...look,It's not that big of a deal,I just liked what I did...we had better pick up our pace."  
  
Raden looked a little disappointed but she nodded her head in agreement and swam after her.  
  
Rikku was beginning to become tired,her muscles had one from a slight discomfort to a slowly increasing burn.  
  
That's when Rikku saw it.  
  
A small silver glint.  
  
"What the..."Rikku whispered as she squinted her eyes to get a better look.  
  
"Huh?"Raden asked,curiosity laced in her voice.  
  
"Up ahead...that's...oh no! Raden,we've got company!" Rikku called out.  
  
Up ahead was a swarm of fifteen small silver fish,but they weren't as harmless as they sound.  
  
Each one had a wide mouth full of large,white,jagged teeth.There body's were covered in thick,silver scales that served as a shield.Rikku had ran into these kind of monsters before,and if you weren't careful,you could lose a limb or two.  
  
"Raiders" Well,that was the slang name for them,the proper name was unknown.  
  
"Yup, eww,they look angry..." Raden commented.  
  
"It's our flashlights, Raiders hate light!" Rikku realized.  
  
Raden went to turn her's off but Rikku stopped her.  
  
"If you turn it off we'll be fighting blindly,there already mad,nothing we can do now except kill 'em." Rikku told her,and clutched her fists around her Ninja Claws.  
  
The Raiders saw them coming and swam towards them with uncharted speed.  
  
"Get ready..." Rikku warned.  
  
"Here they come..." Raden said with a nod as she got out her long,bladed spear.  
  
Rikku lunged forward, claws out and caught the first three that had come toward her.  
  
She glanced over and saw Raden thrust her spear,stabbing four of them at once.  
  
Rikku looked back just in time to claw out and catch two with one hand and three more with her other.  
  
Once Raden had taken out the last three she cleaned off her spear and put it away.  
  
"Well,that was easy." Raden commented.  
  
"Yeah, a little two easy if you ask me..."Rikku pondered, usually it took more than a couple swift hit's from her Ninja Claw to break through the tough scales of a Raider...  
  
"Hey Rikku,theres light ahead!" Raden pointed and indeed a head of them the tunnel opened up and Rikku could see three small beams of light flashing around.  
  
"Let's go!" Rikku said and they swam as fast as they could toward the mouth of the tunnel.  
  
When they reached it,they found they had swum into a gigantic room. It was the biggest room Rikku had ever been in. She looked up and actually saw a hint of the water's surface.  
  
"This room is open from the top" Saja's voice commented over the speakers and Rikku jumped.She looked around and saw Paine,Giha and Saja pointing their flash beams around the room.  
  
That explains the three beams of light.  
  
"So,your tunnels led you guys here too?" Raden asked.  
  
"Obviously" Saja said,examining the walls.  
  
"We seem to be in the center of the cave..."Paine mused,brushing away some algae from a pillar standing tall.  
  
"We seem to in some sort of ruin...look at the pillars,and the broken tiles on the floor...the water rotten wood,this was defiantly a building of some kind." Rikku pointed out as she examined the place around her.  
  
"Well, as fascinating as this is," Giha began sarcastically," I say we find what we came down here for."  
  
"Were looking hello! Gosh,Why do you gotta be so impatient all the time!"Raden asked,exasperated.  
  
"Why do you have to be so bubble headed Raden! Were being timed,we do need air,and if we stay around looking at what was,instead of looking for what is,were going to run out of it very soon."He told her firmly.  
  
"Oh,right...air,I forgot about it being a priority," Raden said meekly.  
  
"Come one guys,let's find that fourth gem so we can get back on the ship and eat!"Paine said and they each split up to look for the gem.  
  
"The gem has got to be somewhere in this room" Paines voice came over the speakers.  
  
Rikku searched every nook and cranny in the east section but came out empty handed.  
  
"Guys...I think I found it!" Raden's voice squeaked in Rikku's ear.  
  
"Right,were are you?" Rikku herd Paine ask her.  
  
"South sector" Raden answered.  
  
Rikku swam as fast as she could to the south part of the room.  
  
Thats were she found Raden and the rest of the group and in the center of them was a gleaming blue gem sitting on a pillar,held in by rock...like it was cemented to it.  
  
"Ahh,sweet victory" Raden said with a smile and reached out for it...  
  
"Raden no!" Paine yelled but it was to late, Rikku felt the waters around her quake,suddenly,the open ceiling above them began to close up,Rikku watched as the last ray of sunlight was shut out and it was completely dark except for the five small beams of light.  
  
"oops" came Raden's meek voice from the sullen silence.  
  
"Opps is right,when a gem like that is set in stone like that,theres always a trap around it!" Saja said angrily.  
  
Suddenly the water was becoming more violent and Rikku herd a thundering sound,she quickly looked around her.  
  
"That's...bad" Rikku said and grimaced.  
  
"Come on,We have ta get out of here!" Saja yelled and started swimming for the only tunnel that wasn't filling with rocks.  
  
Paine snatched the gem from Raden angrily and stuffed it into her pocket.   
  
"Come on we have to hurry" Giha called.  
  
They all zoomed down the tunnel,rocks falling behind them.  
  
Raden started falling behind.  
  
"Come on Raden,get it together!" Giha called  
  
"I'm trying! The currents are to strong!" She called desperately.  
  
"Stop moving your lips and work on moving your ass!" Saja yelled.  
  
"Come on crew,were almost there!" Paine said,Rikku looked and Paine was indeed right,they were almost there.  
  
Paine,Saja and Giha zoomed out of the closing tunnel,Rikku closely followed.  
  
Everyone turned to face the Cave opening,waiting for Raden to get through.  
  
"Almost there you guys!" She called happily.  
  
"Nooo! Raden!" Paine called,but it was to late,just as Raden made it to the mouth the whole thing fell down,the entire cave going down in to the dark abis.  
  
"S-she's...-" Saja started,she couldn't bring herself to finish it.  
  
"-gone" Rikku whispered,so low it didn't make it over the speaker.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow,talk about a long chapter! Thank you guys for your reviews!  
  
Aww man,can you believe it,My computer got a virus so I lost all of my chapters that I saved! I was so ticked,but I got this one to ya. So,review and tell me what you think. 


	10. On Your Knees

Wooo-whoooo! New people reviewed to my story last time. I love it when new people review...it makes me all warm and tingly inside!!!...!!! (Sorry, I had to add three more !'s, just for the heck of it)...yeah...  
  
Thank You to....: (heh, more dot's...- more again, Sorry guys, I'm so hyper you wouldn't believe!)- another '!', alright I'll stop now.  
  
Fanfic-Lover: Defiantly! Thanks, Workin' on it!  
  
FinalFantasyManiac788: Thank you sooo much, I really appreciate it!  
  
Chaos: I got ffx-2 for Christmas and I'm in love with it...that would be why I haven't updated in forever, sorryz, lol!  
  
phrozen-heart: Glad you liked it, and thanks for the whole especially thing, I suck at spelling...like a whole lot so I can use all the help I can get.  
  
Dragon Tears Wing: Thanks, bye lol  
  
uNoeWho: no, I don't know who...sorry had ta say that, Thanks for your review I loved it!  
  
Callik:Hmm, Maybe...guess you'll just have ta find out.  
  
Aluminum Sky: Yeah, I know she's OOC, I said that in the Authors Note in the first chapter...  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Thanks, you'll know soon enough  
  
Sinopa: Thanks 'opa (lol :inside joke ppl, I'm not making fun of her name) Call me soon...It's been like five minutes, no seriously, I started writing this five minutes after we hung up.  
  
Yuna-Chan: Thanks, your so nice! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Lady Geagua: Glad you think so, Tidus is awesome...and kinda cute to ^_~  
  
Bandit-Gurl42: Well here ya go, more for you lol  
  
Ling Ling: Well, I'm glad you found mine and I'm super happy that you like it! ^_^  
  
Xtreme Nuisance: Sorry, Sorry, well here ya go, more Woo-Whooness  
  
MiNi SoRcErEsS: Me 2, viruses suck! No problem, sorry I haven't updated in so long ^_~  
  
angels kissx: Great! I'll be waiting. Update you Animal Instincts again Chappie 4 & 5 were gr8!  
  
Clifton G. McJames: Don't worry, It won't drag out or anything, I have a plot for it don't worry.  
  
Frost/Trinity: Read and find out, Thanks for you review.  
  
Cyber Phoenix: Thanks so much, glad you like it ^_^ -Happy me face  
  
ELIJAH: Aww, you are soo sweet, I love that you love it.There's a list? hmm...I didn't know this, but thank you soooooooo soooo much you are sooo sweet.  
  
foxyshadows: I love Rikku too, she's my fav! I even joined a RPG as her...people thought I was weird,lol, maybe I am...ohh well.  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Thanks, I'm glad you love it! Soon on the Rikku Tidus front, lol.  
  
somebody: Aww, you are so nice, I'm glad you think It's entertaining.  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers *big uncomfortable hug* you guys don't know how much I appreciate your support.  
  
Note: Sorry It's been awhile, enjoy Chappie 10:On Your Knees!  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm With You  
  
Chapter 10:On Your Knees  
  
Tidus watched as Lulu's red eyes widened in reaction to the doll.  
  
"Of course I know what that is, you forget who you are talking to",She replied coldly,returning to her surroundings.  
  
Tidus figured she would do something like this.  
  
"What would your prized moogle, the same moogle that you guarded with your life all the way on the pilgrimage, be in Rikku's possession?"Tidus asked.  
  
Lulu's eyes narrowed.  
  
"What makes you think that it's mine, You know how Rikku favored it, she probably got one just like it."  
  
Tidus began to get mad, while they were here playing 'who owns the moogle' Rikku was out-who knows where, in who knows what, probably dieing...  
  
"Look!",Tidus said through clenched teeth as he slammed his fist on the wooden table next to Lulu's chair, making her jump slightly in surprise.  
  
"I don't have time for these games! Now, you can choose to help me bring back our friend alive, or I'm leaving to get started without you...your choice!"  
  
He waited for a moment, but she said nothing.  
  
Tidus let out a frustrated sigh and turned for the door.  
  
Just as he reached the door he heard a soft chuckle.  
  
"Still the same as always,stubborn and stupid." Lulu smiled in amusement and Tidus turned around,a smile on his face.  
  
"You can't go out alone, you'll end up screwing it all up and then you and Rikku will both be as good as dead."  
  
Tidus watched as she got out of her chair and walked over to him.  
  
"Now, I can't tell you where she went, because I honestly don't know. And I can't grantee that she ran away, but I will help you find her." Lulu reassured.  
  
"Great!" Tidus said with a voice full of joy and triumph.  
  
~_~  
  
Lulu lead him out of the room and into the hallway.  
  
"I have the old airship waiting behind the woods before the waterfall." Tidus told her.  
  
"Ok, good." Lulu said and she raised and eyebrow as Tidus looked at her, not moving.  
  
"Well, are we going or what?"  
  
"Oh, right...let's go!" Tidus said happily.  
  
They made it up the hill from the village in silence.  
  
"Hey man! Wait up!",The both turned around and saw Wakka running toward them, blitz ball under arm.  
  
"Rikku's my friend to ya! I'm gonna help find 'er!",He said enthusiactily, pumping his fist in the air.  
  
"All right man, Let's go!" Tidus said, giving him a high five.  
  
Lulu rolled her eyes at their 'mocho buddy' display and began walking toward the woods near the water fall.  
  
They found the Airship easily, and Lulu helped Tidus figure out how to turn it on and get it started again.  
  
As the Airship flew over the familiar,yet haunting waters Tidus could only keep his mind on one thing...Rikku.  
  
He remembered when they first met, how she had saved his life...even if it had meant punching him out.  
  
A smile crept over his face as he absently rubbed his stomach in memory of it.  
  
It was just like her, She would knock ya till you bled, but it would most likely be the best for you in the end.  
  
He loved the way her eyes lit up with she was teasing him or playing around.  
  
And that smile...  
  
Her smile could part the clouds on a rainy day. It had been so long since she had smiled,and it had been so stormy lately.  
  
Tidus was pulled from his thoughts as the red warning light blinked and he made his way to the bridge.  
  
"Where are we?" Lulu asked as he entered.  
  
"I need to take a quick stop at the house to pick up something real quick, then we'll be on our way." He said as she followed him from the bridge to the garage which held only two bikes.  
  
Lulu went for the other bike but Tidus stopped her.  
  
"I'll only be gone a second, you might wanna stay here with the ship anyway, the last thing we need is for Wakka to be left alone with all of this Al Bhed machina."  
  
Lulu smiled and nodded.  
  
Yes, Wakka was warmer to the Albhed, but he wasn't very 'used' to all of the new technology that they introduced, and he sometimes got very frustrated with it...and a frustrated Wakka leads to broken things.  
  
~_~  
  
She pulled herself onto the dock. Her arms were sore and bruised from all of the swimming,oh and the fighting for her life against the currents.  
  
The crew sadly began to pull there gear off. The only sound on the air was the unclasping of buckles and zippers, and the occasional grunt-like breath from Giha.  
  
Rikku pulled off her mask and flinched as her skin was welcomed by cold wind.She tried to dry her face best she could with her arm to keep the sting of the wind less intense.  
  
It was Paine who finally broke the silence.  
  
"Look, Raden knew the dangers in being a Treasure Hunter, as do all of us. She took the same risks we did...no one could have prevented what happened,it was fate, and fate is inevitable."  
  
No one said anything, Giha and Saja walked inside, their gear being picked up, ready for cleaning by some of the dock men.  
  
As Rikku removed her last glove she walked over to Paine, "I'm going to bed." She stated.  
  
Paine nodded,"As is most of us", and Rikku walked below deck.  
  
Her mind was so jumbled she couldn't hold onto one thought at a time. She felt like her head was swimming, even harder then she had been less then five minutes ago.  
  
She paid no mind to her surroundings,her mind was on auto-pilot.  
  
Rikku ran her hand across the smooth steel wall, her fingers grazing the occasional knut or bolt as she walked toward her room.  
  
She couldn't really comprehend what was happening.  
  
How had her life spiraled downward so?  
  
It had pulled her in slowly and she didn't even realize it until it was to late.  
  
A clear drop fell to the ground,splashing silently over the floor.  
  
Soon, tears were streaming down Rikku's numb cheeks, leaving a trail of tears in her wake.  
  
She made it to her room as fast as she could.  
  
Her eyes roamed the place she had called hers for almost a month.  
  
It was still a mess, from which she last left it.Her eyes reached the blood crusted whole and she cringed and clutched her injured fist involuntarily.  
  
She looked down at her bandaged fist and examined the soaked white rag.  
  
As she began to unravel it she noticed a couple rips from the fight below.The blood stain began to brown.  
  
Once her hand was completely unraveled she examined her hand. Thanks to the spell Paine had cast on the rag her hand was completely healed, with the exception of a small white scar on her knuckle.  
  
Rikku grimly realized that if the spell hadn't taken care of that scar she was stuck with it for life.  
  
She sighed and tossed the bandage into the small bin near her door and flopped tiredly onto the orange hammock.  
  
Rikku watched the floor swing by slowly through the fishnet squares pressed up against her face as she lie face down on the hammock.  
  
She couldn't remember the last time she was this tired.  
  
Her vision began to blur as tears formed.  
  
She tried to blink them away, but as they fell, they only left more in their wake.  
  
Eventually she just stopped fighting them all together and they poured, forming a small,cold puddle beneath her on the steel floor.  
  
She soon got tired of watching her tears puddle on the floor and she carefully slipped on her back.  
  
Something on the wall caught her gaze and she sat up.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
~_~  
  
Tidus walked out of the airship. He needed to grab one of Rikku's bike so that He, Lulu and Wakka could each have their own bike.  
  
He ran as fast as he could past the docks.  
  
'Of all days it had to be Market day!' He thought grumpily as he made it to the main street.  
  
It was jammed pack with people bartering and selling good. Bikes, Cars and Carts where noisily jammed in the streets.  
  
Taking a deep breath, and with Rikku in mind he started pushing past people, leaving broken things and angry people in his wake.  
  
He darted across the traffic jam and slid over the roof of a car, earning an angry blast from the driver.  
  
Tidus paid no mind however, he ran through a back ally and jumped over a large fence blocking his path.  
  
He landed hard and his knees gave a small crack with the landing but he pressed on, jumping over dumpsters and diving under people.  
  
Finally his destination was in sight! As he ran up the sloping hill the house came into view.  
  
"Bout time!", He breathed heavily as he draped himself over the railing to the house, trying to catch his breath and stop the world from spinning.  
  
He pulled himself up the stairs to the door and quietly opened it.  
  
The lights were out and the curtains closed,he couldn't see a thing so he carefully walked down the hall into the living room.  
  
His hand grouped the wall, searching for the light.  
  
Then he heard it.  
  
It sounded like...grunting?  
  
"What the?" Tidus whispered to himself and flipped the light on.  
  
There, on the couch was Yuna and Resku, lips locked.  
  
Yuna's skirt was hiked up and her blouse was a mess.  
  
Articles of clothing littered the floor.  
  
"Yuna!?!"  
  
She shot up at the sound of her name.  
  
"Uh..Tidus!" She began nervously, as she sat up, pushing Resku off of her lightly.  
  
One thing could be read on her face...'Busted'.  
  
Tidus shook his head in disbelief.  
  
This was a dream, a horrible nightmare he would wake from any moment now.  
  
He would wake up in his bed, Yuna next to him sound asleep, Rikku in her bed, happy as she was before.  
  
But it wasn't a dream.  
  
Yuna sat up and fixed her blouse as she tried to walk over to him.  
  
He stormed out and went into the garage, Rikku was still out there and once he got her back he was never coming back to this place again!  
  
Yuna followed him.  
  
"Tidus wait, let me explain!",She begged.  
  
He turned around, facing her.  
  
"How could you?", He asked, his eyes narrowed, his face etched in anger.  
  
He started walking again, waiting for her explanation.  
  
He made his way into the garage and went up to the large gray cabinet.  
  
She followed him.  
  
"You wanna know why?, I'll tell you why! Your why!",She said bitterly.  
  
Tidus glanced up at her, eyes still narrowed and turned to what he was doing.  
  
He opened the cabinet and pulled out his long, Brotherhood sword.  
  
It glittered in the bright garage lights.  
  
He walked over to Rikku's dark green bike and slid the sword into the holster of the bike.  
  
Yuna walked down the stairs to the floor of the garage and began again.  
  
"I mean, do you know what it's like, hearing day after day of,'Yuna, I think somethings wrong with Rikku!','Yuna, someone should see if Rikku's alright','Rikku this, Rikku that'!",She paused,"Enough about my damn, good-for-nothing cousin! I mean I am only your fiance!"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"I'm glad she's gone, She's better off out of my life. All she did was burden me! She's the worst thing that happened to this world and it will be much better without her."  
  
Yuna tried to calm herself but it didn't work.  
  
She watched him.  
  
"Where are you going?",She shrieked.  
  
"Out of here, to find the only true woman in my life.",He finally said after mounting the bike.He slid the dark blue helmet onto his head.  
  
"FINE!",Yuna shouted over the rumble of the bike.  
  
"Go to your whore! See if I care! You'll just find her dead!"  
  
Tidus gave her a mock solute and tore out of the garage.  
  
Leaving a distressed and ruffled Yuna behind him.  
  
~-~--~  
  
Rikku slid off of the hammock and walked over to one of the boxes Paine had re stacked.  
  
She traced her finger over the edge, it sat up against the wall.  
  
She gathered her strength and pushed the crate aside,knocking it over, but she didn't care.  
  
Rikku's attention was on what the crate hid behind it.  
  
Her eyes traced a large whole in the wall.  
  
"Well...I didn't do that one!",She said indefinitely.  
  
She measured up the whole, it was big enough for her to fit through, just barley though.  
  
Rikku poked her head through but it was to dark inside to see what was in it or where it lead.  
  
She got up from her kneeling position and walked over to a small black box by her door.  
  
The box was a intercom directed to the Captains cabin,Paine's room.  
  
She pushed the small green button and a red light turned on.  
  
"Uh...Pa-er...Capitan Paine,This is Rikku, Ya might wanna come down here and check this out",She said.  
  
The red light turned green and she let go of the green button.  
  
"Wh-at is i-t?",Paine's voice came back over the intercom, her words being separated by static.  
  
"Um, Its hard to explain...just get down here!",Rikku responded.  
  
Rikku swung back and forth on the hammock slowly, her left foot on the floor propelling her backward and forward when finally the buzzer rang and her door opened.  
  
"What is so important that you had to wake me up?",Paine said, her red eyes even redder from lack of sleep.  
  
"That!", Rikku said and pointed to the human sized whole in her wall.  
  
Paine's eyebrow shot up in question and she walked up and knelt beside the whole.  
  
"Where'd this come from? Being destructive again?",Paine asked teasingly, but Rikku couldn't help but pick up a little seriousness in her voice.  
  
"No!",Rikku said defensively, "I didn't do it! I found it like that?".  
  
"Do you know where it leads?",Paine asked, sticking her head into the hole, like Rikku had done, momentarily.  
  
"No,It was to dark to see",Rikku said.  
  
"We need to find out where it lead",Paine said as she stood.  
  
Rikku rolled her eyes.  
  
"Man, I wish I would have thought of that, I sure do see why they made you Capitan!" Rikku said sarcastically.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
OO, what's the hole from? Only I know! Ha ha...er...um...anyway.  
  
Review please! And Even know I've said this before I seriously am working on the next chapter because it's just now going to get good ^_^ 


	11. Not So Perfect

Wowiez! New Chapter! Yah!  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer: Thanks for the review! You'll just have ta read and find out won't ya!  
  
Callik: Yeah, I know about the Gullwings and their actually history, but I decided to make it a treasure squad in my story and have Rikku the former Capitan just cuz I felt like it. I don't really know how Leblanc will fit in, but I'll find a place ^_^, anything to make you guys happy!  
  
Suiki-Saki-14:Thanks,Loved your review!  
  
Belsidat:Don't worry, you will see some 'wupass' on his part later on! Promise! Thanks for reading!  
  
Vash The Unholy: Sorry 'bout that, I'm getting better at updating sooner! Thanks for sticking with me though!  
  
uNoeWho: Oh, lol, Hey sjabrox ^_^, didn't recognize ya under the diff name lol. I love FFX-2, It's so fun! Paine is awesome!  
  
cookie crumbs:lol, thanks...Gotta luv those Purple Boxers lol. Resku is my Character that I made up off the top of my head...good huh! *grin* and I did all by my self...seriously!...No one would help me anyway *pout*  
  
Fanfic-Lover: Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it, just hope you'll enjoy this one as much to...  
  
MiNi SoRcErEsS:Lol, Thanks, I hate Yuna too! She's stinky in a BIG way! Glad you enjoyed!  
  
fireball20: Oh,Great! Thank you so much! I always need encouraging Comments lol, It helps me to write better, knowing that people like my work! Aww...Your so sweet, I'm glad you like Broken Tear and I'm sorry for not updating that in a while, I think I'm going to revise it and fix all my mistakes with that story! Thank you so much!  
  
Cost:Aww, your sweet! I'm glad you liked it! I do the same thing with Stories I find and like, I just sit there and read, and read, and read, and read, and read...yeah, Thank you so much for reading and I hope you stay tuned for the end cuz It's going to be GREAT!  
  
Dragon Tears Wing: heh...um...I'm sorry? But Hey, I updated faster this time...heh...  
  
Thanks to all of the people who Reviewed for Chapter 10 but I missed, don't feel bad, I still Love you, and I promise to add you to the next chapters Thank You list.  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 11: Not So Perfect  
  
Rikku followed Paine down the hallway.She was tired, her body was aching and she hadn't had any sleep...not like she could.  
  
She brought her hands up to her temples and slowly rubbed them in small circles. Her head was killing her and she couldn't stand it.  
  
It felt like it was full and ready to burst and there was no way to release it.  
  
It was just going to explode...BOOM! Gray matter everywhere, dripping and clutched to the walls.  
  
Rikku chuckled at her own mental image of Paine knee deep in brain juice.  
  
Paine glanced behind and gave her a skeptical look but Rikku just brushed her off.  
  
"My feet weigh a ton", she said softly with a groan.  
  
It was Paine's turn to chuckle, "You'll get use to it...again."  
  
Rikku stuck her tongue out at Paine's back.  
  
"I saw that! The walls reflect!"  
  
Rikku's tongue zipped back into her mouth with a small, wet 'pop'.  
  
"Where are we going again?",Rikku asked as she followed Paine up a small set of stairs into a room she had never seen before.  
  
The room was around the size of her living room back home. The floor was a hard wood and the walls where red.  
  
There was a large oval table in the center with chairs placed around them all.  
  
Saja and Giha were already seated.  
  
"Color me confused! What's going on?",Rikku asked.  
  
Paine walked around to the head seat and sat down, inviting Rikku to do the same.  
  
"I just got a call from our employer,before you called me...",Paine began.  
  
"They asked me on my progress, and when I told them we had gathered the third gem they told me that was what they need,that they had the last two. They even sent me coordinates on where to deliver them.",Paine finished.  
  
"Ok?",Rikku said, dragging the 'O'.  
  
"What does that have to do with me? We have something else to handle, like finding out what the hell a huge hole is doing in my room!",She continued.  
  
Paine sighed.  
  
"That will have to wait, we have to deliver these gems, I just thought you would all like to know that we wouldn't have to go searching for any more gems.",Paine lied back in her chair, she looked exhausted.  
  
Giha grunted and walked out,followed by Saja.  
  
Rikku got up and trudged back slowly to her room.  
  
She shut the door and her eyes landed on the hole again.  
  
"Blasted thing!",She yelled at the hole.  
  
"I'll find out what your doing here!",She said triumphantly.  
  
"Besides, I've been following orders so much I think I deserve a little mystery to get into."  
  
~-~-~  
  
Tidus lied on the bed, looking at the ceiling.  
  
His mind replayed what happened back at the house.  
  
He hadn't said anything to Lulu or Wakka when he got there,he just parked the bike and went into one of the rooms.  
  
How could Yuna do that to him? Had he missed something? Did he really get so caught up in hi own little world that She could have done something like that to him...obviously.  
  
He rolled over onto his side and let out a frustrated growl.  
  
Now he had to find Rikku!   
  
It shouldn't be that hard right? I mean...it's like finding a needle in a haystack...great.  
  
Where ever she was, what was she doing? Did she hate him? He did see her wear the necklace he had given to her...she had shone it to him on the dock that night, the last time he had seen her.  
  
He sat up, eyes wide, mouth open.  
  
She was wearing his necklace...which means...  
  
He jumped out of bed and ran as fast as he could to the bridge.  
  
~-~-~  
  
Rikku knelt beside the hole, tongue out, deep in thought.  
  
"hmm...Ok Mr.hole...tell me your secrets",She said softly and climbed through.  
  
She hugged her knees together.  
  
"Well...it's cramped and dark." She concluded.  
  
Carefully she lifted her head,but to her surprise she didn't bump her head.  
  
There was space. She looked up and carefully reached out a hand.  
  
It was a tunnel,going up.  
  
She stood up, it was a tight squeeze but she could actually make it.  
  
She craned her fingers and scratched at the tunnel until she found little groove marks.  
  
"Wow...how convenient",She whispered.  
  
She stuck her fingers halfway inside the groove marks and pulled herself up with all her strength.  
  
As she hung on she found another groove mark a little ways above that one and pulled her self up again.  
  
About thirty groove marks later it began to get lighter.  
  
Above her head small rays of light poured in.  
  
Her arm were burning and she didn't know how much more of it she could take.  
  
She put her feet in two groove marks to free her hands.  
  
There was a hole above her head,but it w as blocked by a plank of wood.  
  
Light was shining through the cracks between the wood.  
  
She rubbed her hands together, took a deep breath and pushed with all of her might.  
  
The wood lifted,but it became to heavy and it dropped with a 'clunk'.  
  
Rikku let out a frustrated sigh and let her arms drop to her sides.  
  
With another deep breath she tried again.  
  
She lifted herself up with her feet and used her back to help push up the heavy plank of wood.  
  
With a small 'pop', the wood lifted off and she threw it to the side.  
  
The sound of glass shattering filled Rikku's ears.  
  
She hoisted herself up from the hole.  
  
Glass covered the floor in large pieces.  
  
The hole had been covered by a dresser!  
  
Rikku knelt down and picked up a larger piece of glass.  
  
It had come from a picture frame.  
  
Rikku stood again and looked at her surrounding.  
  
She was in a small room, about the size of Rikku's room.  
  
There was a small bed pushed up against the east wall.  
  
A mirror hung on the wall opposite of the bed and a smaller table was next to the head of the bed.  
  
It was a bedroom.  
  
Rikku herd a small click and spun around.  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
-~-~-~-  
  
Tidus jumped down the stairs to the bridge, where Lulu was standing next to the navigation globe and Wakka was sitting in a chair by the control panel.  
  
"I know how to find Rikku!", Tidus said, excited and out of breath.  
  
Lulu gave him an odd look,"What do you mean?",She asked.  
  
Tidus put his hands on Lulu's shoulders.  
  
"I gave Rikku a necklace for her birthday.I got that necklace from a mage,I had to special order it, I picked it up that day...",With his excitement he started to ramble.  
  
Lulu gave sigh.  
  
"Start over...from the start!",She said firmly.  
  
Tidus took a deep breath.  
  
"A month before Rikku's birthday I began to wonder what to get her.I was flipping through a newspaper and saw an add in the paper,  
  
A mage was selling soul necklaces...",He began.  
  
Lulu nodded, waiting for him to continue.  
  
"I went down the next day and got some information on it from the mage.  
  
She said that a soul necklace was something you gave to someone you cared about.She read my aura and,when I gave her a picture of Rikku, she read what she could pick up of Rikku's aura.  
  
The mage said that my soul color was blue, and Rikku's green.  
  
She had those two colors installed into a heart shaped necklace with an inscription of my choice on the back.",He said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, and how will that help us find Rikku?",Lulu asked, obviously lost.  
  
"The mage got all weird after she read Rikku's aura and insisted to put a spell on the necklace. She said that I could find her if I ever lost her as long as she was wearing the necklace!",Tidus finished.  
  
"How are you suppose to find her? It doesn't make any sense!",Lulu insisted frustratedly.  
  
"With this!",He held a small blue ring under her nose.  
  
"It will turn green when ever the necklace is around! I can't believe I just remembered I had this! I'm such an idiot!",He shouted, half excitedly half seriously.  
  
"It's blue.",Wakka said, looking down at the ring.  
  
"Yeah...I know, that's the only hitch, We might have to circle the globe 'til it turns green.",Tidus said sullenly.  
  
Lulu shook her head.  
  
"Or we could find the mage who cast the spell, get her to cast the same spell on our tracking system.",She said plainly.  
  
"Or we could do that.",Tidus said with a smile.  
  
They had a plan, They where one step closer to Rikku.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope that maybe explains some stuff...yeah...anyway, Review! I promise everything will tie in at the end. 


	12. Never Say ForeverFINAL CHAPTER

Wow, thanks to everyone who reviewed to chapter 11, even though there was only a few of you I did Love Them!!!  
  
Luv Ya Guys  
  
Callik:Thanks, sorry 'bout the annoying cliffy, lol.  
  
Vash The Unholy:Aww, thanks, that's so nice! ^_^  
  
Shy-Lil-Dreamer:Read and find out lol, it's good.  
  
Dragon Tears Wing: Lol, alright, I'll try and hurry, just promise not to kill me lol.  
  
SilverShadowPrincess: Well, I'm glad you decided to check my fic out and I'm flattered that even though you like a different parring you read mine! Thanks a bunch  
  
Cookie Crumbs: Hi ya! Now it's my turn to give you a pair of Purple Boxers...look, it has Tom Feltons face printed on it and it tastes like...*drumb roll*...GRAPE!  
  
MiNi SoRcErEsS:Lol, aww your so sweet, I'm so glad you like it and I hope you stick around even longer for the finally coming up soon...opps, that wasn't spose to slip...heh  
  
silent-angel510: Thanks, it's coming up, don't worry.  
  
Jack The Bandit: Oh my gosh you are so sweet! I'm so glad that you like it and I hope you review again ^_^  
  
uNowWho: Lol, naw, Yuna's evil twin sister in FFX-2 is Tuna, just kidding, anyway...lol, Paine is awsome, actually I'm kinda getting into Rikku/Gippal fics ever since I found out that they actually dated once...it's great! Any who, loved your review (hey that rhymed)  
  
sayinjinj7:Thanks! Glad you reviewed!!!!...!!!  
  
Grant:Aww, that's so nice of you! I'm so glad you think that way and I hope you continue reading!  
  
Jhaylin: Thanks, your so sweet! I don't know if it's the best you've read, cuz there are some really good stories that are un-sucky...like this story should be, anyway...yeah...thanks for reviewing your great!  
  
daggergarnet09:Thanks for your review(s)!  
  
Anime-freak-4life:Thanks,I'm glad ya like it!!  
  
And thanks to everyone who reviewed to this but I forgot them! I'm really sorry and I hope you forgive me or I'll feel bad and I might be to depressed to update for a looooong time, lol, j/k.  
  
Yes, This is the FINAL CHAPTER  
  
Another Note: This chapter has ALOT of imformation so it is a LONG read...just forwarning you...Your eyes might be sore from reading this...just a warning.  
  
Personal Note: I know it has ALOT of spelling mistakes but the chapter was so long I got lazy so...Deal with it...^_^  
  
____________________________  
  
Chapter 12-Never Say Forever  
  
Rikku looked at Saja with a meek smile, she tried to block the shattered bits of what was a picture frame from the moody girl.  
  
Her pale lips where pursed together into a scowl that made Rikku very uncomfortable.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my room?...Better yet, what the hell did you do to it?", she asked coldly, her eyes refusing to look at the shattered glass under Rikku's boots.  
  
"Hey Buddy, how 'bout I ask the questions around here huh!",Rikku said, her face serious as she stepped over the rubble, her finger pointing at Saja accusingly.  
  
"Wha-",Saja began.  
  
"At, I'm asking the questions remember!", Rikku said.  
  
"What is this hole doing in your room?", She asked.  
  
Saja's eyes lowered to the hole.  
  
"My ROOM!", "What the HELL!", She screamed. She rushed over to it and knelt beside it, avoiding the glass.  
  
"There's a huge hole in the middle of my frikin floor!", Saja said again, then she looked up at Rikku, her eyes narrowed, "What did you do?".  
  
Rikku shook her head,"Oh no, don't you blame your little escape routes on me! I didn't do it, you did! It goes all the way down to my room! But then again you know that considering you dug it!"  
  
"I don't know what the hell your going on about but I've never seen this hole in my life! GET OUT!". Saja yelled, pointing to the door.  
  
"Fine! But I know you did it, I don't know why, but I'll figure it out!", and with that Rikku slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Saja's room?", She asked herself.  
  
"I'm so confused..."  
  
***  
  
She followed the hall back down the stairs to her room.  
  
She lied on her orange hammok, "Saja? Why would she dig a whole floor down just to get into my room?"  
  
Rikku's brows drew together as she tried to think.  
  
"This doesn't make sence!",Rikku cried frustratedly.  
  
Suddenly her speaker box turned on.  
  
"Rikku!", Paines voice called over the speaker.  
  
With a sigh Rikku walked over and pushed the green button.  
  
"Yes Captian?", She asked.  
  
"Come into my office, there has been another message from our employer...",Paine began.  
  
"Yeah so?"  
  
"It involves you..."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah you, so get your ass down to the meeting room so I can tell you whats going on."  
  
"Alright Alright!", Rikku said with a chuckle.  
  
"What was that?",Paine asked,her voice playful yet demanding.  
  
"Yes Captian."  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Tidus walked up the cold gray stone stairs of that lead to the Farplane.  
  
The gaurd standing at the enterance quickly stood aside so Tidus could pass.  
  
"Please be here!",Tidus pleaded silently before he entered the paranormal wall between living and dead.  
  
It felt as if air had shifted between him as he stepped through the barrier.  
  
The blue platform where people paid their respects saftly was empty, there was no one here to say hello, or goodbye to a loved one.  
  
It was completely deserted...except for a woman, sitting cross-legged on the ground.Her long purple-gold trimmed robe drapping over her arms,legs and the hood shielding her face.  
  
She senced his presence as he stepped forward.  
  
"I know why your here",Her voice was like a whisper ment only for the pyreflies to hear, it melted in the air like music...but it also sent shivers down his spine, making him stop in his tracks at the unexpected feeling.  
  
"Then you know I need your help," He said, once his composore was restored.  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
Her eyes were comeletly black, no Iris, no Sclera, just the pupil.  
  
Her long hair that swept over the side of her face was the same color of her eyes and her skin was a dark olive.  
  
"I do, and I will...but for a price,"She said, her expresion serious.  
  
"How much?", He asked, no price was to high for Rikku's safty.  
  
Her expresion softened, "Money holds no value in this world, This is a different kind of price,"She explained.  
  
"What? Anything!",Tidus demanded.  
  
"Your promise,"She said simply.  
  
"My Promise? For what?",He asked.  
  
She smiled,"That you will hold on after."  
  
"Hold onto what?"  
  
"Promise it!",She demanded, her face once again seriouse.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Good...",She stood up and walked toward him, her movements gracefull.  
  
"Hurry, Rikku could be dead by now." He said as he turned, but was stopped when he felt her long slender hand on his shoulder.  
  
When he turned to look at her, her eyes were no longer black, but normal and pale blue.  
  
"Love never dies...it stays with the spirit like a leach that forces you to feel the most painful yet magnificent experiance." With that she passed him to the Farplane exit.  
  
__________  
  
Rikku dragged her feet up the stairs to the Meeting Room and opened the door.  
  
Paine was sitting in her chair, facing the door.  
  
"What?",Rikku asked as she plopped into the nearest chair.  
  
"Our employers have sent me specific orders...and I have to admit they are a bit odd," Paine began.  
  
Rikku looked at her, wanting her to continue quickly so she could get out of here.  
  
"Well,I have been telling our employers about you and they are quite taken with you. They asked me to take the gems we've found to Zanarkand and have you, and only you, carry them out to it, whilst the rest of us remain on the ship. The money will be given to you in exchange for the gems...",Paine finished, fighting a smirk at Rikku's gaping mouth.  
  
"They want me...to deliver the gems....and all that stuff...weird, but I guess I could." She agreed, her voice soft and thoughtful.  
  
"I have already sent the coordinates to our navigator, we should be at the Zanarkand enterance-"  
  
A red light near the door began to flash.  
  
"-now.",She finished with a smile.  
  
****  
  
Rikku held the silver sphere in her hand like a baby. This sphere held the gems saftly inside it's isolated core.  
  
Once she stepped from the docking platform of the ship it quickly retracted and Rikku marched forward.  
  
It wasn't long before she reached the enterence of the place she hadn't seen in almost 3 years...nor was she happy.  
  
Just the sight sent a shiver down her spine.It was unnerving, the stench of death and misery filled the air and clogged her nostrals.  
  
With a deep breath she entered the ruins of the once great Zanarkand.  
  
It was quiet, just the occasional sound of moaning from the unsent filled the air.  
  
Then she heard it, the jar of metal and sweak of rusting bolts under weight...but she hadn't moved. She went to turn around to see who or what was behind her but was stopped when a powerful hand grabbed her head and forced her to look forward.  
  
Out of shock the silver ball slipped from her grip and she heard the loud 'clank' and watched it roll a few feet from where she stood.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a long needle dripping with a clear serum.She felt the prick of the needle on the nape of her neck, her eyes began to get blurry and she lost her footing. She collapsed on the floor, the impact with the ground rolled her on her back.  
  
She looked up and she could make out the fimiliar figure,"You...", she said with a pointed figure, then she blacked out.  
  
********  
  
Her head was pounding and her mouth was dry.She tried to brush a strand of hair she felt on her face,but she couldn't move.  
  
"Wha...?",She moaned and opened her eyes.Her vision slowly began to clear up as she looked to her left and right.Her hands where bound and spread by thick rope that hung from a cement arch over her head and her feet where clamped to the floor by heavy iron locks.  
  
She looked above her at the underside of the cement arch.There were weird designs and inbetween each was one of the five gems!  
  
Then she looked straight over her head,and her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened.  
  
"No...", her eyes began to fill with tears,"What?...no", Her necklace was placed smoothly in a heartshaped knotch in the stone.  
  
She pulled at her restrients but to no avail, it only seemed to make the ropes hold on tighter.  
  
Then footsteps echoed the hall and she finaly realized she was not alone.  
  
Resku stepped from the shadows.  
  
"Finally, I thought this plan would never come together...",He spoke, his voice even more oily and savage than she had ever remembered.  
  
"I told you it would work...",another voice spoke up. Rikku's eyes widened, she knew that voice...but there was no way it could be...  
  
Raden walked up behind Resku and waved at Rikku with a smirk.  
  
She looked unscathed...no, she was dead, Rikku was there...she watched her go down!  
  
Raden's smirk widened at the confused look on Rikku's face.  
  
"What, arn't you happy to see your fallen comrad?", she said coldly, her voice stung Rikku's ears.  
  
"I-", her throat felt tight and dry as she swollowed hard.  
  
"I don't understand!",She said softly, looking into the eyes of someone she had once called 'friend'.  
  
"Well then let me fill in the blanks", Raden looked up at Resku, "If that's ok with you brother?"  
  
'Brother?', Rikku thought...'What the hell...'  
  
"Go ahead", He smiled back.  
  
Radens attention turned back to Rikku.  
  
"It was I who stole your necklace, Saja goes to work out ever afternoon, so, for the past month I have been slowly digging, I figured her room was the closest to yours, and if by chance you did find my hole, all the clues would point to Saja, instead of bouncy, cute, innocent Raden," She smiled and continued,"So, the night before our exploration of that cave I busted through the wall, grabbed the necklace from your neck...I now had what I needed I just needed to escape, hence my very effective dramatic exit...heh," She chuckled, Rikku's ears stung with her words.  
  
"You bitch...", She yelled out.  
  
"Language! The youngest of the famous first Albhed Gardian should be careful with her tounge!",Resku scolded from behind his sister.  
  
"Why?",Rikku asked...  
  
"Ahh, another good question, If I may again?", She asked Resku, who smiled and gestured with his hand for her to continue.  
  
"Are you fimilliar with the Ancient Texts? And I don't mean the one's those simple minded preists keep of Yevon, I mean the actual Ancient texts, before Sin and Yevon and Summoners...I thought not.Well, they are records of a power more horrible than Sin ever was. A Power that nearly left Spira in a vortex of eternal darkness, Compared to this power, Sin is a typical feind."   
  
Rikku listened awstruck, the words wern't sinking in...there was never a power greater than Sin, If there had been surly tales of it would have been passed around from camp fire to campfire long before now...and She would have heard of it.  
  
"Back before magic was believed to be good there was actually peace. Ture peace. It was like a clam, only no one appreciated it as much for no one knew true pain or loss.  
  
In these times there were a group of wise and powerful people who, together, decided the best ways to run Spira...much like the Maesters of today. Back then it was code of honor for the Maesters to remain chaste, so there desicions were not altered in any way.  
  
However, one of the Maesters fell in love with a beautiful Alkeld woman, a race of people equivilant to the Al Bhed of today."  
  
Raden smirked at Rikku and then continued.  
  
"There love was forbidden and they constantly had to meet in secret,but one night they were spotted and he was sentenced to death for betraying the code.  
  
She lived on, however, and concieved a child, who was taken and raised in secret by the Maesters.The woman began to resent everyone, for as they lived happily, she suffered daily with the loss of her lover and her child, the first darkness began there."  
  
"She began to grow darker by the day, she felt her self slip from that reality...she began to control the minds of others and it seemed even the underworld beneither her feet trembled at her step...Until she was powerful enough to take down villiages.  
  
When the Maesters saw her distructive power they developed a magical ritual that would banish her to an abis, there she could case no more harm.  
  
They built an arch, and used her motive of revenge to lure her to it. There, her daughter, now 19 was tied to the arch, behind her a portal.  
  
It was open and with a powerful magic of the combined elements the creature was pushed into the portal, but it would not close.If it remained open it would suck all of Spira inside,so finally, the maesters took the daughter and drew a blade across her wrists and pushed her in after her mother.  
  
With her blood the portal was sealed, and all memory of the woman and daughter was wiped from the memorys of the people of Spira."  
  
Raden finished her story with a smile as she looked Rikku over once more.  
  
After it all sunk in, her mind was ready to blow...this story could not be true! It was a lie!  
  
"If this is true, what do you want with me? Your not actually going to try to redo this 'ritual' and bring back this monster lady? I mean hello, she would kinda kill you as soon as she got out!"  
  
"Wrong!", Resku said, jumping finally.  
  
"Raden forgot to mention the best part, The womans deal with the demons, If she was brought back, the ones responsible would be granted one wish...ours is to have control of her, use her to gain control of Spira."  
  
"Well what do you want with me?", Rikku asked, maybe she could get some real answers.  
  
"Oh come on! Don't tell me you havn't put two and two together yet! You have the girls blood in you, you are a direct desendant! It is your blood we need to close the portal so the world isnt' sucked into it!"  
  
Rikku's jaw dropped,she was definatly dreaming...no posible way could this truly be happening!  
  
'Damn it!', her mind screamed, "Why does this stuff always happen to me?", she muttered quietly to herself.  
  
"I don't know",Raden answering the retorical question.  
  
"Let's start already!", Raden whinned, "I'm getting board and it's really really cold down here!", She complained.  
  
"Actually, Raden, I think it is time we started.",Resku said with a smile.His dark, glass like eyes hidding the evil songs sung beind them.  
  
"How 'bout we don't and say we did!", Rikku offered hopefully.  
  
"I think not, Come on now, don't tell me your not even the littlest bit interested on how this all turns out?",Resku asked.  
  
"Uh, hello, according to you I won't be living to see how it turns out, so, no I'm pretty content with how things are...me being alive."  
  
Resku smirked,"Let's get started, shall we...",He walked up infront of the stone platform Rikku stood on and knelt in front of it.  
  
He took his index finger and began to draw in the loose dirt.  
  
"Aww a pretty picture, for me, your so sweet!", Rikku said with sarcastic cheerieness.  
  
Resku finished and stepped back, admirroring his work.  
  
It was a group of symbols, they were unfamiliar to Rikku, but she deffinatly knew what they were for...they were going to open the portal.  
  
"Not so fast!", A familiar voice rang out, a voice Rikku hadn't heard in months.  
  
Her eyes watered with happiness as she looked up and her eyes met with Tidus, who held a struggeling Raden in his grasp.  
  
"Brother," She called desperatly, Tidus held a gun to her head.  
  
"Let Rikku go or Raden's blood will fall," Lulu said behind him.  
  
"Lulu,Wakka...Tidus," Rikku called out happily, they were looking for her...they cared.  
  
Tidus gave her a genuin smile but then got serious, he held Raden tighter and pressed the gun against her head.  
  
"You," Resku spat distastefuly.  
  
"You can't stop this, no one can, and no one will!", He called out, then he started laughing, his shrill chuckles wrang out through the cave.  
  
He was a madman.  
  
Resku drew his own gun and aimed it at Tidus, then in a split second tilted it and fired twice...right into Raden's chest.  
  
The wind was knocked out of her in an instant and the after shock of the bullets caused Tidus to stumble.  
  
Raden grasped her chest and fell to her knees. The blood pouring through her fingers onto the floor.A dribble of blood fell from her mouth and she fell on her face...dead for real this time.  
  
"Nothing will stop me...", He laughed again, his gun still aimed at his sisters body.  
  
Everone watched in horror...he just killed his own sister.  
  
"Damn, I thought for sure that one would work...", Tidus said softly, shaking his head.  
  
"Now, back to buisness...", He said, lowering the gun.  
  
"If anyone even thinks about moving I will blow her to kingdom come!", He said, gesturing his head twoard Rikku.  
  
"I thought you needed my blood? Why would you kill me before it's my time?",She asked him, hopeing to buy time.  
  
"I said I needed the blood from a decendant of the girl, and because you are of the same age she was and have her blood through her veins, you arn't the only one...there are others...She had two children before she died, twin girls, who married had there own kids and so on and so forth...There are only two living decendants from her, You...and her", He walked over to a large stone and pushed it back.  
  
Rikku gasped, for behind the large stone was a small room, and inside was a bound and gaged Saja, Paine and Giha.  
  
He reached in a pulled Saja up by her hair.  
  
"Rikku, I'd like you to meet your blood sister," He smiled.  
  
"What?",Rikku yelled out.  
  
"Thats right, Saja shares the same Mother and Father with you...",He said, and threw Saja back on the ground.  
  
"But she is 20, not close enough in age, as your are perfect in age..."  
  
"I don't have a sister! My mom died in labor with me...", Rikku corrected him, "So you are mistaken."  
  
Resku shook his head,"Cid is not your father you fool...Cid merely was your mother's best friend...your god father, when she died he took on the role as your father."He explained.  
  
Rikku was in tears, he was lieing, there is no way her entire world could be spun upsidedown like this in a matter of hours.  
  
"Impossible!", She screamed  
  
"It is true..."  
  
"Fine then, if it's so true what happened to my real father?"  
  
"Simple, he died in the battle against Sin, merely two months before you were born."   
  
Her mind was racing, surely this was a dream, no, a horrible nightmare that she would wake from any minute now.  
  
"How...",She began as her body shook with tears,but she gulped them down to continue,"How do you know all of this?" She asked the one question that was buzzing at the front of everyones mind.  
  
"Let's just say time has been good to me...", He said with a smirk.  
  
"Now, enought stalling...time to get down to buisness...",He rubbed his hands together in anticipation and looked over to Tidus, Lulu and Wakka,"You three, stand with them...and remember, any 'hero' moves will earn her a bullet, you wouldn't want her blood on your hands do you...heh, I thought not."  
  
He stood infront of the symbols he had drawn on the ground and cleared his throat.  
  
He began to sway back and forth, humming a tune that tickled Rikku's ears.  
  
His eyes shut and he began to sway back and forth faster.  
  
Then he began to chant. The words tumbled from his mouth like water, the words were to old for Rikku to understand.  
  
The symbols on the floor began to glow, and they continued to by each word that fell from his lips.  
  
It was then that Rikku realized that the weird symbols inbetween each of the gems matched those on the floor.  
  
Rikku's eyes widened as those symbols began to glow as well...  
  
"It's begun," She whispered those words out of no where.  
  
The light glowing from the symbols flew into each of the gems, causing the gems to begin to glow instead.  
  
Suddenly the platform she was on began to creek and groan, the sound of stone scraping stone dully cast over Resku's chanting.  
  
The stone platform turned Rikku around and stopped.Rikku looked above her head and watched as the gem's light all went out.  
  
'Maybe it didn't work', Rikku thought hopefully, but as soon as that thought entered her mind her heart necklace shot out a beam of light directly over her.  
  
Inside the light she felt so warm, so powerful, so safe that she wanted to cry out of happiness, not despair.  
  
She felt like she could acomplish anything.  
  
The light corsed through her veins, and she let out a yell as it shot forward form her body infront of her.  
  
The light seemed to rip open the air, causing a huge hole.  
  
Rikku's scream peirced the night.  
  
A wind picked up around her, blowing about her hair and blowing her shirt and shorts, but it effected nothing else.  
  
Suddenly the light rimmed hole in the air was bigger than the entire wall.  
  
The light stopped.  
  
Rikku fell limp, her energy drained.  
  
She slowly lifted her head.  
  
A woman stepped out of the hole.  
  
Her hair was long and blond, it swept over her face and all the way down her back.  
  
Her skin was fair and pale, her eyes a peircing, deep green.  
  
"...Mom...",Rikku whispered into the air.  
  
"Mommy...", Rikku called again, tears filling her eyes.  
  
The woman walked over to Rikku and cupped her chin in her hand.  
  
She spoke no words, but they wern't needed.  
  
Resku's laughing was once agian heard.  
  
"Ahh...perfect, all according to plan...I have freed you all mighty force, your are mine to control and you owe me a wish for setting you free, and I wish for control over you." He spoke, pure joy in his voice.  
  
The woman looked at him with a scowl and put up her hand in his direction.  
  
"Wha-", a blast forced Resku against the wall, the loud crack of his skull filled the room...Resku was dead.  
  
The woman looked back at Rikku and kissed her forehead.  
  
Her lips were cool and comphorting on Rikku's sweaty, clammy head.  
  
"Daughter of mine...", She whispered in Rikku's ear,"I am truly happy..."  
  
Wind around them picked up and Rikku realized with horror that the portal was begging to suck things in.  
  
The woman turned around and stepped back through the portal, but it did not shut.  
  
The bonds on Rikku's arms and legs broke and was sucked into the portal.  
  
Tidus got up and ran over to Rikku, just as she fell to the ground.  
  
He held her close to him and looked down at her weak body.  
  
Her eyes were only half open.  
  
Tears fell from his cheeks onto her face.  
  
"Rikku,I love you...I always have and you were right...I was such an idiot, please never leave me Rikku....I love you", He whispered over and over into her ear.  
  
"I love you,"She whispered back.  
  
She reached up and touched his cheek, a smile on her face.  
  
He lowered his head and captured her lips in a kiss.  
  
It was sweet and tender, the kiss she always imagined.  
  
"I have to shut the portal..."She whispered.  
  
"What?" Tidus looked back at the portal and then at Rikku.  
  
"No, stay with me...dont leave me, please." Tidus begged her.  
  
"I will always be with you..."She whispered.  
  
She kissed him again and stood.  
  
She took out her pocket knife and looked at him again and smiled.  
  
'I love you', she mouthed, before she drew the blades across her wrists.  
  
The blades stung and the warm blood dripping down her arms stung even worse.  
  
She jumped into the portal and it closed instantly.  
  
"Nooooo!", Tidus yelled, but no one answered.  
  
Like that, the love of his life was gone...forever.  
  
"Love is never gone," A voice whispered in his ear.  
  
He turned around but no one was there.  
  
Lulu and Wakka was helping Paine, Saja and Giha up and out of there, all had tears in there eyes.  
  
All of the gems fell from the stone arch and shattered.  
  
The last one to fall was his heart shaped one, and when it reached the bottom it split in half.  
  
He picked up the blue and green half and placed them together again infront of the portal once stood.  
  
"I love you", He said outloud and left...tears falling onto the ground in his wake.  
  
As he left, the heart shaped stone on the ground emmited a green light...  
  
The End  
  
(Or is it?)  
  
________________________________  
  
There's the final chapter for you...was it long? Did you make through it ok?  
  
Good...now I have one last poll for you:  
  
Sequal?  
  
Yes or,  
  
No  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
